If I Die, I Die With You
by Caelia di Mekio
Summary: Full summary inside. AU, Enjonine Enjolras/Eponine . Starts during 'Red and Black.' Enjolras is Ramin Karimloo, while Nancy Sullivan is the model used for Eponine.
1. The Sun Will Rise

I do not own Les Mis.

_For_ _a young man whose only love was for his country, Enjolras Bataille had never planned on finding someone to fight for, someone to love, in Éponine Thénardier . Nor did the girl seeking the love of another ever expect to find herself drawn to the soul of another lonely heart lost in the darkness. Both dream of light... but what if it is they who are the light?_

ENJOLRAS:

"Enjolras!" He groaned at the sound of his name. Was it Grantaire yelling at him, or someone else? He glanced around for Marius, or rather the girl with the dirt-streaked blonde hair who was always hovering behind him.

"We're ready at Notre Dame," Combeferre said.

"And at rue de Bac, they're straining at the leash!" Feuilly added.

"Everyone in the city! It's amazing, like the tide flowing!" Courfeyrac added. "They're all coming to our side!"

"Yes… the time is near…" Enjolras murmured quietly. A hush fell over the ABC Café as he spoke. It was nothing he wasn't used to. He'd always had that sort of charisma. "Near enough to get the blood in their veins stirring, yes, but we can't let our guard down." He paused to shoot Grantaire an evil look. "Yes, I do mean that we can't let the wine wash over our senses. We're fighting a foe far too dangerous for that. They have more men, more ammunition… they've had more time to prepare. It's easy enough to pick them off one at a time, but when they're together, the National Guard will be much more difficult to catch. What we need is a sign! Something to rally the people, to call them into battle— Marius, you're late."

"Er…" Marius ran a hand through his curly black hair, his eyes wide and haunted.

"What's wrong?" Joly asked, placing a hand gently on Marius' slumped shoulders. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Have some wine, then say what's going on," Grantaire slurred. Joly pulled the half-empty bottle out of his hand. "And give that back!"

"A ghost…." Marius repeated. "Maybe… she might as well have been a ghost. One minute there, then…" he waved his hand mournfully. "She vanished."

"She?" Grantaire smirked. "Listen to that! Is Marius finally in love? Ha! Ha-ha-ha! Listen to yourselves! Enjolras is talking of battles to win, and Marius is going around like Don Juan! This is better than anything at the Opera!"

"SHUT UP!" Enjolras yelled, hurtling an empty tankard towards the drunk. Feuilly caught it before it could smash into Grantaire's head. "Do you realize what is going on? The time has come for us to take stock of who we are! To decide if we will fight for what is a natural human right! So, will you all stop acting like children? Do any of you comprehend what price you might pay? No! I suppose this is just another game for all of you! It's not! The world is changing, our vision becoming tinged with an angry, bloody red and the black of the night that has lasted for too long! It's time for the people of France to finally see the light of a new day!"

"You'd know light if you'd seen what I saw this evening…" Marius sighed dreamily, and Enjolras fought the urge to vomit all over his friend. "It was unlike anything else I'd ever kno—"

"Marius, I don't doubt your intentions are all the best, but there are more important things than your lonely soul!" The distant look in Marius' eyes faded, and noise erupted though the café, only to be pierced by little Gavroche.

"Enjolras! 'Ey! Lissen t'me! It's General Lamarque! 'E's dead!"

"Dead?" Enjolras repeated. A strange, devastated euphoria swept over him. "This is it! This is the sign we needed! The time is here!"

ÉPONINE:

"Gavroche! Watch where you're goin'!" Éponine scowled, brushing her filthy blonde hair behind her ear with one hand, and cuffing the little gamin on the neck with the other.

"Oh, you don' scare me, Éponine! Not you or your father—"

She cut him off with a glare. "Spare me. Is Marius in the café?" Gavroche shrugged before scampering off. "Oh, you're a great 'elp!" Éponine muttered, checking the charcoal scratches on her arm to make sure she had could still read the clumsily copied words _55 R-U-E P-L-U-M-E-T_. She was still looking at him when she knocked into someone. "Oh—"

"The fault was mine, Mademoiselle," the man interrupted. Éponine's breath caught in her chest. She knew his face, even if she didn't know his name. He was the leader of Les Amis, the one with the bristle of jet black hair that looked to be the same texture as new grown grass. His eyes were deep and dark, shining with intelligent light. He looked much brighter, much more hopeful than her father's motley gang. His thick brows furrowed at her, and Éponine had to resist the urge to lick her hand and wipe off any dirt on her face. It felt as though he were inspecting her. "I've seen you before, but we've never formally met. Are you going to be fighting with us? What's your name?"

"Erm… M'name's Éponine," she mumbled, looking down at her dusty, torn boots guiltily. "Éponine Thénardier… An' I ain't part of the revolution, M'sieur. I'm just lookin' for M'sieur Marius."

"Oh…." His face fell, and she felt a stab of pain in her stomach. Similar to the one she'd felt when Marius had knocked into Cosette.

"Couldjoo tell me wot this says?" Éponine stuck out her arm. " I dunno 'ow to read or write, you see, M'sieur."

"Oh, for pity's sake, I have a name!" he laughed dryly. "And we're trying to create an equal society. So, Éponine, you ought to be calling me Enjolras."

"Enroljas?"

"No, Enjolras."

"Angel-grass?"

"Now you're just trying to be rude," he interrupted. "If Grantaire can say my name, you can. Say it again: Ahn-johl-rahs."

"Ahn-johl-rahs," she repeated sassily.

"Was that so hard?" Enjolras asked, gently taking her wrist. "It says Fifty-five Rue Plumet. What's on the Rue Plumet?"

"Nothin' I want…" Éponine muttered, catching sight of Marius. "It's wot 'e wants. 'Scuse me."

"Hey! 'Ponine!" Grantaire called drunkenly. No surprise there, really. Grantaire was always drunk. "If you can get Enjolras to kiss you, I'll give you twenty francs—"

"SHUT UP, GRANTAIRE!" Éponine and Enjolras yelled in such perfect synchrony that everyone laughed.

"I'll kill him," Enjolras muttered, venom leaking into his voice. "If he doesn't fall at the barricades, that is."

"Can I 'elp you?" she whispered.

"By all means."

"Éponine!" Marius ran up to them. "Did you find her already?"

"Oh, you mean Mademoiselle Thénardier is not the one responsible for the stars in your eyes?" Enjolras asked. Éponine felt her cheeks burn scarlet beneath the dirt as Marius shook his head. "That's… surprising."

"'Ponine is a very good friend, Enjolras, nothing more," Marius corrected. Just a friend. Wonderful.

"Yes, I found 'er," Éponine muttered. "I copied 'er address. C'mon." She offered Marius her hand. "This way."

"Éponine?" Both she and Marius turned back to Enjolras. "Please… feel free to come back. This is a place of all kinds of freedom." Éponine nodded before turning away. Why did Enjolras care?

ENJOLRAS:

Why had he said that? And another thing, why was he following them? He should have been back in the café, not sneaking around the streets of Paris, trying to keep Éponine and Marius in his sight.

"In 'ere," Éponine jerked her hand towards a twisting iron gate. Through the bars, Enjolras could see a girl with ivory skin and hair the deep color of a moonless sky.

"Was he real?" The girl murmured, in a light voice, airy and almost as unreal as Éponine's was grounded and harsh. The one similarity was the ache of longing ringing in both girls' voices. "Or did I dream him?"

"That's 'er," Éponine told Marius. "Go on…"

"Oh, 'Ponine, I don't know how to thank you!" Marius whispered breathlessly. "I might as well be a new heaven!"

"Don't thank me…" she replied, then quietly adding something Enjolras was amazed he could hear. "Ev'ry word you say is another dagger in me. If you knew… if you asked me… I'd be yours in a heartbeat… and all the darkness would finally be gone…"

So that was it. Éponine was in love with Marius, and yet he'd asked her to find the girl in the garden. Enjolras felt a wave of disgust wash over him. The boy had to be blind to not see it.

Was Éponine really so selfless that she was helping Marius anyway? Slowly, a new feeling began to replace the disgust, one Enjolras had never felt before.

The more he thought about Éponine, the more he realized how much she seemed to embody his greatest ideals of the revolutionaries. She was independent, self-reliant, unafraid to say what she felt. And she could love…. But….

Now he knew he had to be going crazy. What with the scene developing in front of him, he knew there was no way Éponine would ever love him…. Even if he did find himself falling suddenly and violently in love with her.


	2. Climbing To The Light

I do not own Les Mis.

ÉPONINE:  
>"Don't regret it…" she whimpered. "It wasn't meant to be…" She could hear Marius and Cosette making promises of love. Why was Cosette always the lucky one? Marius would only ever say those words to Cosette… never to Éponine.<br>"Are you going to be alright?" She looked up to see Enjolras leaning over her, his dark eyes kind. "It hurts, I'm guessing."  
>"More than you know," she wailed softly, taking his hand to rise. "Why does it 'ave to hurt?" Before she could say anything else, he gently pulled her close and let her sob into his chest. He was even stronger than his lanky frame suggested, and being in his arms felt warm and safe. "Why does it 'ave to 'urt so much, 'Jolras?"<br>"What did you just call me?"  
>"Um….'Jolras?" she mumbled. "Your full name's a bit of a mouthful. I'm sorry—"<br>"No, I like it." He smiled, brushing away her hair from her face. Then his grip tightened on her.  
>"What's wrong?" Éponine whirled around. "Oh, merde… it's 'Parnasse."<br>"Who?"  
>"One of m'father's gang. You should go."<br>"And leave you alone?" Enjolras demanded. "No!"  
>"Please, 'Jolras, 'e won't 'urt me. Please, just go. If…. If I need you, I'll scream." Enjolras nodded grimly before taking off. Éponine re-mussed her hair and turned back to face the dark young burglar. "'Parnasse, what are you doin' in a place like this? We're a long way from our patch."<br>"We're doing this house, 'Ponine. It belongs to a rich man, the one from the other day, with the brand. Probably has a fortune hidden away in there. Now get on home, you'll be in the way." Montparnasse brushed past her.  
>"Oh, Lord… Marius!" she gasped. He'd think she'd brought him here to be ambushed. If she screamed, would Enjolras be able to get Marius out safely? Or would both of them get caught in the fight?<br>ENJOLRAS:  
>"What 'ave we 'ere?"<br>"Git your dirty 'ands off me, Brujon!" Éponine's voice cut through the night, bold and reckless.  
>"It's your brat, Éponine!" Montparnasse spat. "Why are you letting her stay?"<br>"None of us are staying! There's nothin' 'ere worth takin'! The old man and his daughter are ordinary people!" Éponine retorted.  
>"Oh, don't interfere! Go 'ome!"<br>"I won't! An' if you try anythin', I'll warn 'em! I'll scream!"  
>"Do that and you'll regret it for a year!" Thénardier hissed.<br>"Oh, you jus' watch! AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEE!" Éponine's shriek pierced the night, her meaning clear: Get away.  
>"Marius! Marius!" Enjolras rattled the gate, and Marius appeared. Éponine was going to be heartbroken when she saw the rouge lingering on his lips from his kiss with Cosette. "That was Éponine screaming just now. We need to go!"<br>"'Ponine? She's helped me again?"  
>"She won't have helped if you don't move! Come on!"<br>"Marius, you will come back?" Cosette asked breathlessly. Marius nodded and leaned in to kiss her again. A soft moan rang out in the night. Éponine.  
>"C'mon," she urged quietly. "We mustn't get caught." From the lights of the house, Enjolras saw streaks of clean skin on her cheeks. Clean from tears. "Get back to the café."<br>"Wait, Éponine—" But she was gone.  
>"You go on alone, Enjolras," Marius murmured. "I have something I need to consider carefully."<br>He was going to back out? Now, one day before the barricades were to rise? Enjolras stormed off in disgust, his heart heavy and his mind attempting to travel in multiple directions at once.  
>One: He loved Éponine. So much that it hurt to think about her unhappy. Thoughts of her were consuming every moment of his time.<br>Two: Éponine was in love with Marius. Enough to have completely shattered her tonight.  
>Three: He had a duty to the revolution. He couldn't afford to let personal matters interfere with that. And the situation regarding Éponine and Marius was definitely a personal matter.<br>"Enjolras! Where have you been?" Joly demanded. "What's happened to Marius?" Enjolras ignored him, exchanging his black vest for one of scarlet and gold, and tying the tricolor around his waist. "Enjolras, tell us! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"  
>"What's going on?" Enjolras repeated. "We have only one more day before the storm of war strikes! The time is now! Are all of you ready to take your place with me?" He yelled the last part, raising his rifle over his head. A roar erupted through the crowd, and he closed his eyes to savor it.<br>Éponine, he thought, I'm fighting for you. I'm fighting so that you won't ever need to worry about poverty or imprisonment. So that you may be free. I don't care if you never love me the way I love you. Just so long as I can see you smile. Let me be as strong as you are, in this battle. Please….

"Enjolras." Everyone turned to see Marius standing in the doorway. "I've decided. My place is here. I will fight with you, for the sake of those I love."


	3. Her Life Was Cold and Dark

I do not own Les Mis.

ÉPONINE:  
>"Pardon me, m'sieur," Éponine murmured apologetically, as she pulled off the dusty trousers from the body of the drowned man. She couldn't keep going around dressed as a girl, not now that she'd ruined her father's latest scheme. "Eurgh!" She let out a yelp of disgust as a rat scuttled out of the man's chest. Shaking off the man's coat, Éponine was relieved to not discover any more animals, and pulled it over her long frame, grateful to see it sufficiently covered her chest. After replacing her tattered skirt with the pants, the last step was to twist her tangled blonde hair into a ball and stuff it into her hat. She glanced down at a puddle. Good. She could pass for a boy. An effeminate boy, but a boy nonetheless.<br>"Marius… let me die with you…" she whispered, emerging from sewers for the Rue de Villette. She could hear Enjolras shouting commands long before the rising barricades came into view, his power and authority clear. A shiver ran up her spine at the thought of him…. Not of fear, but something else, something she couldn't identify. She ducked through a tavern to avoid an older rebel, who was leaving the barricades, and came out on the other side.  
>"Hey! Little boy!" She turned to see Marius and pulled off her cap, grinning widely. "My God…. The things you do, Éponine!"<br>"I know, I know. I shouldn't be 'ere, but I'd rather be with you."  
>"No. No. You have to get out, before the fighting starts. You could get shot, 'Ponine."<br>"Oh, are you worried about me?" she asked, smiling coyly. "You must like me quite a lot."  
>"Fine!" Marius threw up his hands in defeat. "You really want to help?" Éponine nodded eagerly, and he handed her a letter. "Please, take this to Cosette for me. Feuilly, let me help you."<br>"Oh, you care a lot!" she moaned, sarcastic and mournful at the same time. A tendril of her hair snaked its way out of her cap and she twisted it around her finger, hoping to give herself a pain to think about besides the one in her chest.  
>"Éponine!" She felt strong fingers grab her arm, and, even without turning, she knew it was Enjolras. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his dark, intelligent eyes filled with concern.<br>"Well, it looks like I'm bein' Marius' little cupid again," she muttered, holding up the letter. "Why I 'ad to be such an idiot as to go and fall in love with him, I'll never know."  
>"Will you come back?"<br>"If my father doesn't catch me an' tan my 'ide. But now, I've gotta go, 'Jolras. Can't keep darling Cosette waitin', right?"  
>"Be safe," blurted Enjolras. Éponine looked up at him in shock. It was the second time he'd said something so personal to her. "Promise me you'll be safe, Éponine." She nodded, slipping back towards the Rue Plumet.<br>Cosette's father was the one to answer the door. Éponine kept her head down, and held out the letter. "This is for your daughter, sir, from a boy at the barricades."  
>"Give it here, my boy."<br>"I'm s'posed to give it to Cosette, sir."  
>"She will receive it, I promise you." M. Fauchelevant pressed a coin into her hand, taking the letter from her. "Careful on your way home. There's danger in the streets tonight."<br>"I know," she whispered as he closed the door on her. She turned away, and closed her eyes, waiting for the bliss of being alone, and not at the same time. The mist warped the reflected light in the river and the rain-slicked pavement glistened silver, starlight just starting to peek through the trees.  
>"Do you need me?" A young man's voice began to whisper in her ear.<br>"More than ever," she sighed, opening her arms to him. He moved away. "Is something?"  
>"Time to grow up, Éponine. I'll only ever be your friend. You need to accept that."<br>"But… But, Marius—"  
>"You know a lot of things, but you need to learn this. You can't keep pretending. Doesn't it just make it harder for you to see me?"<br>"If you'd just acknowledge that you know what I feel, that you're not blind—"  
>"You're just as blind as I am!"<br>"What?" The moon was rising, but Marius was vanishing, a new form replacing him. "What do you mean?"  
>The new figure spoke, his voice ghostly, but familiar. "Éponine… Éponine… I'm fighting for you…" It couldn't be…<br>"Why?" she yelled into the night. "Why?"  
>"You know why…" Enjolras whispered before fading away. Enjolras…. Enjolras loved her?<br>ENJOLRAS:  
>He felt like an idiot for yelling at Marius. It was harder than he though to keep Éponine out of his thoughts. He'd thought of her when he'd caught sight of a brass bed-knob resembling her hair color. He'd thought of her when he'd seen the Seine turn the same mix of blue, green and grey as her eyes. It was getting nearly impossible to keep control.<br>"Victor's back," Combeferre announced, gesturing to the older revolutionary. Enjolras nodded, grateful for a distraction. "What can you tell us?"  
>"They have armies to spare… we'd need cunning to beat them."<br>"We will do no such thing!" Enjolras interrupted, adopting the bold tone Éponine had used on the Rue Plumet. "Cunning is the way of the enemy. It spoils the game! We will overcome their power without their sort of tricks!"  
>"At least let me say what I heard of their plans! They won't be attacking until we've been starved out, then they'll hit us from the right."<br>"Liar!" Gavroche's little head popped up from the barricade. "Me an' Éponine, we know you, Inspector! Lovely evening, isn't it?" He gave a mocking little bow. "I see you've all met Inspector Javert, my friends. I just 'ope you don' believe a word wot's come outta 'is lyin' mouth! But there, see? I told you little people can 'elp!"  
>"Bravo, Gavroche!" Grantaire lifted the gamin onto his shoulders. "Top of the class!"<br>"So what do we do with him?" Prouvaire demanded, turning his gun on the spy.  
>"Nothing, for the time being. Tie him up, take him into that tavern, nothing else. We will leave it up to the people to decide his fate."<br>"Just shoot him now!"  
>"He'd have killed one of us without hesitation!"<br>"You all would have deserved it!" Javert spat. "Death to all traitors!"  
>"YOU are the true traitor," Enjolras hissed, leaning in furiously. "You are meant to be a protector of the people, and instead, you have enforced a system that has turned them to suffering and misery! Bring him through, then get back to work!" A breeze began to blow, carrying the scent of summer rain.<br>"There's a boy climbing the barricade!" Joly yelled. Enjolras climbed up to get a better look. The brown overcoat… the occasional snakes of dirty blonde hair… the slightly turned-up nose…. Éponine was back. A gunshot fired from behind and she whirled to face it, holding out her left palm. What was she thinking? There was no way she could stop the bullet!  
>"Éponine!" He yelled her name just as the bullet pierced her hand.<br>"Aah!" she yelped, turning back. Then the second bullet pierced her back, right between her shoulder and her neck.  
>"Éponine!" he shouted again, forgetting his own safety, and leaping over to her side of the barricade. "Éponine!"<br>"En… Jolras… where's Marius?" she gasped, clutching at her shoulder.  
>"Forget Marius! You need help!" He pulled her into him, not caring if her blood stained his clothes. "Joly! She needs help!"<br>"Just… let me see… Marius… one more time…." she gasped.  
>"It won't be one more time! Not if I can help it! Hold on, Éponine! Just hold on!"<br>"You've got more important things… than me at stake…"  
>As if he'd been summoned, Marius appeared, running towards them. "My God! 'Ponine, are you insane? Why are you back here?"<br>"She's… got the letter…. It's time to say… good-bye… 'cause it 'urts too much… to love you… any longer." Éponine's knees buckled and Enjolras released her gently, letting her fall into Marius' arms, ignoring the wave of jealousy rising in his stomach. "Only… I don't feel any pain... I guess... something like a little bit of rain isn't enough to 'urt me anymore..."  
>"You... you love me?" Marius looked down at the dying girl, his face a mix of shock and amazement.<br>ÉPONINE:  
>It was official: Marius was too blind an idiot to have ever realized it on his own. And she was just as much of a fool for letting herself fall in love with him, especially when she could have had Enjolras.<br>Enjolras, who wasn't afraid to say what he thought. Enjolras, who was filled with the fire of the sun. Enjolras, who had risked his life to get her to Marius, and was trying to save everyone. Enjolras, who loved her. And the more she thought about it, the more she wished she had loved him instead of Marius.  
>"I loved you..." she corrected. "But it's too late for that now..." She caught sight of Enjolras and gave a little sigh. "The skies are beginning to clear... and I've come home... I'm home..."<br>"Sleep now, Éponine." Enjolras' firm hands brushed her hair away from her face gently. "We won't desert you. I swear it." She caught his hand and held it against her cheek.  
>"When this is over...teach me 'ow to be more like you..." She said it so softly, she didn't know if he could hear her. Then, her eyes flickered shut, just as the first drop of rain landed on her cheek.<br>ENJOLRAS:  
>"Éponine... Éponine!" She couldn't die... she couldn't die! Not now!" "Éponine!"<br>"Enjolras... you need to let go of her... Let me treat her in the tavern," Joly requested, gently prying his fingers from Éponine's arm. "Everyone's waiting for your orders."  
>"Right..." Enjolras swallowed, standing to face his friends. " It is possible that Éponine Thénardier will be the first of us to fall. But the battle is not over. Not for her or anyone else. Not so long as there are others to fight here, in her name, and in the name of all she stood for, all she believed in. Freedom. Hope. Light... love."<br>"For Éponine," Grantaire nodded quietly.  
>"For Éponine," Lesgles agreed.<br>"For Éponine," Marius repeated, setting his jaw firmly, which somehow transformed him from a lovesick boy to a somber young man.

Enjolras raised the hand still smeared with her blood, threw back his hand and shouted her name. "ÉPONINE!"


	4. The Darkest Night Will End

I do not own Les Mis. Please remember, this is based on the stage musical, with only minor details from Victor Hugo's original novel.

ÉPONINE:  
>A gunshot rang out maybe five feet from her, and her eyes snapped open. Pain exploded through her shoulder and hand. "Ooh…" she groaned softly, trying to turn on the hard table, to see what had made the noise. A man in an army uniform had his back to her, a rifle in his hand. He turned to look at her, and she recognized the time-worn face and greying brown hair of Cosette's father.<br>"Little Éponine, isn't it?" he asked, leaning down to look at her. "I remember you from the inn."  
>"I was 'orrid…." she mumbled guiltily.<br>"You had a horrid example," he corrected gently. "Neither Cosette nor I blame you. The students will be here soon."  
>"Enjolras…. Marius…. They can't see me…" she whimpered. Marius would feel guilty, and Enjolras… he'd get too distracted by her to fight well. "Please, monsieur, just throw me in the Seine…"<br>"I most certainly will not!" Without warning, he scooped her up with one arm.  
>"'Ere! Wotcher think yer at?" Éponine demanded, wriggling futilely in his iron grip. "Lemme down! I'll get to the river myself!"<br>"If you're so determined to disappear, then you can come with me and Cosette to America. But I will not have the blood of an innocent girl spilled any more than it already has."  
>"I said lemme down!"<br>"Rest, Éponine. You'll strain yourself too much."  
>"But—"<br>"I said rest." Éponine let out a sigh of defeat at his command and closed her eyes, thinking of what she could have done differently. How she could have just stayed away from Marius, how she could have never put Enjolras at risk, how she could have just ran away when her father decided to sell the inn and start robbing instead, the way Gavroche had. How she could have told Gavroche that she still loved him, even if he had severed his ties with their family. And about Enjolras…. She pictured her night-time fantasies, letting them wash over her.  
>"You're a cruel girl, Éponine…" Marius whispered in her ear. " To come back and defy his love for you in such a way…."<br>"Are you any less cruel?" she murmured as her eyes closed again.  
>ENJOLRAS:<br>"Courfeyrac, you take the watch. Everyone, make sure to stay awake. We must be ready for the fight." He pursed his lips grimly, thinking about how close he'd come to joining Éponine. A sniper, aimed at him specifically…. Javert had played the role of double agent far too well. The unnamed man who had saved his life emerged from the tavern. "Is it done?" Enjolras asked, accepting his rifle back.  
>"I threw the body in the Seine. But I took the young lady to a convent, so they could lay her to rest properly."<br>"What?" Enjolras felt his grip tighten on the barrel of the gun. "What do you mean?"  
>"She's with God now, Monsieur. I'm very sorry."<br>"No… No… No… I'LL KILL THEM!"  
>"Enjolras!" Combeferre and Prouvaire caught him by the arms, stopping him from launching himself over the barricade.<br>"LET GO OF ME! I'M GOING OVER THERE, I WILL FIND OUT WHICH ONE OF THEM STOLE HER LIFE, AND RETURN THE FAVOR!"  
>"Calm down—"<br>"CALM DOWN! YOU KNOW NOTHING, GRANTAIRE! I LOVED HER, GOD DAMN IT! I LOVED HER AND NOW SHE'S GONE!"  
>"Killing them won't bring her back—" Feuilly murmured.<br>"Well, it would make me feel a hell of a lot better!" Enjolras growled.  
>"At least you got to see her!" Marius snapped. "I don't know what's going to happen to me! Even if I live, the chances of me seeing Cosette again are minimal!"<br>"Cosette! Cosette! How can you talk about Cosette when Éponine died because of you?" Enjolras spun to face Marius and lunged at him in blind loathing.  
>"That's enough!" The old man pulled the two of them apart. "This is neither the time nor the place to be fighting amongst ourselves." Enjolras said nothing, only glaring at Marius.<br>ÉPONINE:  
>"Are you awake?" a soft voice asked. Éponine felt something cold and wet on her back. "Éponine, can you hear me?"<br>"C-Cosette?" she stammered, raising her eyes to see the pale skin of the girl she used to torment.  
>"You remember me." Cosette's thick black curls bounced slightly as she turned aside, pulling out a needle and thread. "One of the sisters was able to get the bullet out of your back, but she suggested I be the one to sew you up. Someone else already took care of your hand, though…"<br>"Sisters? Where am I?"  
>" The Chapelle du Cimetière de Picpus… a convent. Papa moved us here when the fighting started. I'm sorry if this hurts you, but we had no way of nulling the pain except brandy, and the Mother Abbess said that wasn't a very good idea. Now, hold still."<br>"Ow!" Éponine yelped as Cosette poked the needle into her flesh. "You might 'ave given me a little more warning!"  
>"Sorry. Brace yourself."<br>"But— Ow!" Cosette had finished the final stitch. "Just how many of those are you gonna give me?" Then she realized her street accent had faded in that instant. Maybe she could keep it up if she tried…  
>"I can't say at this point… but I have been told anticipation makes pain worse. So, I can talk, or you can, just so long as you don't think about what I'm doing. Tell me… you were at the barricade, weren't you? Is… Is Marius still alive?"<br>"Last I saw, he was," Éponine gasped out the 'h' sound. "He and Enjolras were with me, when I fainted."  
>"Who's Enjolras?"<br>"Erm… he's… uh… the leader of Les Amis de l'ABC. I think he's a brilliant leader. Everyone listens to him, and he listens right back."  
>"Do you like him?"<br>"He's my friend."  
>"That's not what I meant."<br>"Oh, come on, Éponine, you can tell me!"  
>"I don't think there's anything to tell." Éponine muttered, looking down guiltily. Then she realized she was completely naked between the sheets. "Hey! What did you do with my clothes?"<br>"I should think they've been burnt. What did you expect? They were filthy."  
>"But I don't have no other clothes!"<br>"Any other," Cosette corrected, "and you can wear some of mine."  
>"Oh, why the hell are you helping me, Cosette? I was never anything but horrible to you! I don't like you, and you shouldn't like me!" Cosette looked startled by her outburst.<br>"Give blessing to those who give you curses, say prayers for those who are cruel to you," Cosette murmured. "It's from the Bible."  
>"I'm not an idiot, you know! I have gone to church before! Just because you're all pretty, and educated, and well-behaved, it doesn't mean you can act like you're better than me! You'd never have lasted a day in my world, not dear, pampered little Cosette!"<br>"Éponine, please— "  
>"You want to know what you're missing, all warm and cozy in your fancy house? Hell! Filth, starvation, hopelessness, desperation! You want to see that? You don't know how lucky you really are!"<br>"You're done," Cosette murmured, tying off the end of the string. "Get some rest, I'll bring in the clothes once the sisters have gotten you cleaned up." Éponine turned away, huffing in exasperation. How typical that Cosette would be too afraid to face the truth.  
>ENJOLRAS:<br>"We're running low on ammunition…" Feuilly panted. "What we've got left isn't going to be enough to fill the guns we've got."  
>"I'll go into the field, then." Everyone turned to look at Marius in shock. "There are bodies everywhere, all riddled with bullets!"<br>"No! I can't let you go, it's too big a risk!" Enjolras argued. Éponine would never have forgiven him if he let Marius die so heedlessly.  
>"The same thing is true for anyone else here!"<br>"No, it isn't," the old man interrupted. "All of you have life left in you still, I'm an old man, there's little left for me."  
>"That may be, but you need me! I'm quicker!" Gavroche yelled.<br>"Gavroche, don't you dare!"  
>"Get back here!…. "Oh, it's fine! Look at me! I'm almost there— Aah!" The little gamin's words were cut off as a bullet pierced his side. For a moment, Enjolras saw a look of pain identical to Éponine's on that of Gavroche… the two could have been siblings… Gavroche had somehow kept going, singing in his broad, carefree way as he pulled cartridges and bullets from the dead. "Little people know, when….Little people fight, we…." He shuddered as a second bullet entered his shoulder. "May look easy pickings….But we've got some bite! Aah!" Another shot…. The boy was a marvel. "So never kick a dog….….Because he's just a pup….We'll fight like twenty armies….And we won't give up….So you'd better run for cover….When the pup grows...…" One last shot, and as he collapsed, Gavroche turned towards the National Guard in the distance and bit his thumb defiantly.<br>"GAVROCHE!" Too late…. Enjolras felt… useless. He couldn't save Éponine. He couldn't save Gavroche. How many more lives would he be unable to save? "Have all the women left? All the fathers of children?"  
>"All those who know they've got them," Grantaire answered.<br>"You, there! In the barricades!" One of the guards was shouting at them. "Do you hear this? The people of Paris sleep in their beds! You have no chance of winning! Why throw your lives away?"  
>"We will fight!" Enjolras roared, climbing to the summit, not caring that it made him a clear target. "If we will die facing you, then so be it! We will make you bleed for as long as we can!"<br>"Pay for every man!"  
>"Kill them all!"<br>An anthem formed unbidden in Enjolras' mind. "Let others rise to take our place until the earth is free!" Gunshots roared like thunder. Rage ran pure and hot in his veins, and her name was on his lips as a battle cry. A cry for the girl who had become his Patria. She had died, but it wasn't over yet. "ÉPONINE!"


	5. A Night Bright As Day

ÉPONINE:  
>How could Cosette be sleeping? Did she not understand that there was a war in the city? The revolutionaries could all be dead… Enjolras could be dead. She glanced over at Cosette's unconscious form, then at the folded stack of clothes. Maybe… just maybe, if she was quiet, she could sneak out.<br>Cosette let out a little whimper in her sleep, something that sounded an awful lot like 'Marius.' Éponine rolled her eyes in disgust. The girl was hopeless. As silently as she could, she slipped the long black skirt onto her skinny body, leaving behind the blouse and simply keeping the chemise the nuns had given her. After a moment's consideration, she took a simple black shawl, for warmth.  
>About fifteen feet into the hallway, she realized she had no idea where she was going. "Merde…" she mumbled quietly.<br>"Who's there?" A woman called softly.  
>"Er… Éponine…"<br>"Ah. You're the young lady that was at the barricades. I suppose you're out of bed for the same reason as I am."  
>"Begging your pardon, madame, but who are you?"<br>"Oh, yes, I forgot you wouldn't know me. I'm Soeur Agnès. You were trying to get back to the barricades, weren't you?"  
>"Yes…" She couldn't lie in a convent….<br>"Ah, good. It'll be better to have a companion. To be quite honest, Éponine, I'm not entirely sure I'd have been strong enough to do it alone."  
>"Do what?" Éponine asked, following the nun's shadow along the corridor. "What are you talking about?"<br>"Oh, did I not make it clear? The firing's stopped. It's over. I wanted to see if anyone survived."  
>Éponine fought back the bile mounting in her throat. "Then I can come with you?"<br>"Hurry, or I may have to leave you behind."  
>ENJOLRAS:<br>"Lessee what we've got here…" Enjolras's eyes flickered open to see a crooked nose, filthy teeth, and bald head leaning over him. The shock alone from the rancid smell of the man's breath triggered him to instinctively punch the man in the mouth. "Aaaaaagh! Sweet Jesus!"  
>"Why… were… you… in… my… pockets…?" Enjolras demanded hoarsely. But the man was already gone. Enjolras wished he hadn't been woken up. The punch alone had caused his arm to feel even worse, as though it were set on fire, in addition to feeling heavy as lead. Cuts on his chest, his legs and one of his cheeks had blood flowing freely from them. He closed his eyes, wishing he were already dead. Already with Éponine….<br>He'd failed her. He'd failed her… He didn't deserve to live. Suppose Marius was dead, too? Éponine would never forgive him….  
>"I hope they serve good brandy in heaven…" He had to be going insane now. That, or he was already at heaven. Why else would he be hearing her voice? "I'm sorry, Grantaire. I'm so…no!" He heard a sharp gasp. "No… no… Gavroche!"<br>"He was important to you?" Another woman's voice asked.  
>"He… he was my little brother…." Another gasp. "Oh. Oh. Oh!" He heard a scrambling, and several pieces of debris knocked against each other. "Oh, my God…"<br>Oh, my God was a fairly accurate phrase to describe what he was feeling, too. She was leaning over him, her hair loose and gleaming in the light of the harvest moon. "Éponine…" he whispered breathlessly. "Do… do I dream?"  
>She looked down at him, tears shining in her grey eyes. "I'm awake." Without another word, she bent down and kissed him.<br>Enjolras's world exploded. She was kissing him. He, Enjolras Bataille, was being kissed by Éponine Thénardier… She'd come back for him. Not for Marius. She pulled away, smiling sadly.  
>"I…"<br>"Shh…." She placed a finger to his lips. "Sleep, brave one."  
>ÉPONINE:<br>"Mademoiselle Thénardier?"  
>"Coming, Mère Abbesse." She placed down the primer book Soeur Agnès had given her. It was getting a little easier to read. The grim old woman was waiting at the door. "How is Enjolras doing?"<br>"We've done what we can for his wounds, but…"  
>"But what? What's wrong?"<br>"He's still not woken up. I'm afraid his fate rests with God." Éponine scowled at her. "But that's not what I wanted you for. I need you to identify each of the bodies, before they're laid to rest."  
>"Oh…" She realized they were standing in the room that had been set aside for the bodies of Les Amis.<br>"This one is Etienne Courfeyrac," she murmured, brushing aside his curly blond hair. "And that's Richard Combeferre, the one with the glasses. Jehan… Jean Prouvaire," she corrected herself from using his nickname, while straightening his cravat. "Armand Feuilly, Gaston Bahorel, Daniel Lesgles... we called him Bousset. Maurice Joly…. Denis Grantaire…" She stopped to cover Gavroche's small face with kisses for a moment. "And... and this was my little brother, Gavroche Thénardier..." Then, she realized something. "Oh... Someone's missing... Marius Pontmercy..."  
>"Mère Abbesse?" Soeur Agnès stood in the doorway. "The young man is awake. He's asking for Éponine."<br>"For me?" she repeated.  
>"Go on. But a word first." The abbess touched her shoulder. "Éponine, if what you and Soeur Agnès have told me of this man is true, you must proceed delicately with your emotions. A woman who loves a leader, a politician, must be prepared to always be second in his heart to his country. Women far higher than you have fallen from loving such men."<br>"I don't...he and I... we're not lovers, Madame." The abbess's ancient eyes searched her face curiously. "May I go now?"  
>"Of course. And Mademoiselle Fauchelevent should be delivering those clothes she promised you soon."<br>"Thank you..." Éponine murmured, hurrying down the hall to Enjolras's room. She crossed her arms smugly. "Bonjour, monsieur Enjolras. Et comment peut-on se sentir?"  
>"Don't you dare use your smart mouth with me, Éponine Thénardier," he grumbled from the bed. "I am not in the mood for such things."<br>"Oh, are you thinking back to when I was calling you Angel-grass?"  
>"I said not to..." he sighed, trying to push himself up in bed. One of the sisters had removed his shirt to treat the wounds on his chest, and the only covering on his chest was the clean white bandages. He really was quite well built… Éponine felt her cheeks flush scarlet, and she tried to turn away. "Thank you…"<br>"Hm?"  
>"I said thank you, Éponine. You saved my life."<br>"Enjolras, there's nothing to thank me for. You deserved better than dying at the barricade. I didn't think it was fair if I lived and you died. We need you."  
>"'We?' What are you talking about?"<br>"Whatever happened to 'the revolution never dies?'" Éponine kept her eyes down, trying to stop herself from blurting out that she'd only wanted him alive to stay with her. "You're our leader."  
>"What leader? I got them all killed, didn't I? They're all gone… I'm useless."<br>"No! No! Don't talk like that!" She abandoned all pretenses of indifference, and sat at the foot of the bed. "I'm alive. You're alive. And… and Marius could be alive, too. I didn't see him among the bodies. Or…"  
>"Please stop trying to make me feel better, Éponine. It only makes me feel worse."<br>"I think she's in here." The door swung open, revealing Cosette and… and…  
>"Marius!"<br>ENJOLRAS:  
>"Enjolras? Éponine?" Marius' brown eyes grew huge as he stared at him. Silence ensued between the four of them for a moment. Then, everyone was trying to talk at once.<br>"How did you—"  
>"I thought—"<br>"Who is—"  
>"What happen—"<br>"Never mind…" Éponine whispered, looking down at her feet in shame. Then she stood up, walked past Marius and Cosette, and started running, noisy sobs echoing through the halls.  
>"Éponine! Éponine!" Forgetting he was only half-dressed, Enjolras bolted after her. Several of the sisters looked somewhat scandalized at the sight of him, but he ignored them, keeping his eyes on Éponine.<br>"Just leave me alone!" she wailed, running out the gate. A stab of pain shot through his chest, and he forced himself to ignore it.  
>"Wait!" he yelled, finally catching her by the wrist. "Where are you going?"<br>"The river!" She squirmed in his grip. "Let me go!"  
>"Why? Why are you going there?"<br>"To make a hole in it! Enjolras, please—"  
>"No," he said firmly. "I can't do that, Éponine. What else do I have left besides you? How is anything else in this world even worth living for, if you were to die?" Surrendering all judgment, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. For a moment, her mouth was stiff, reluctant, but slowly she seemed to adjust, leaning into his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled away, and she looked up at him. "I love you, Éponine. I've loved you for as long as I've known you, but I only realized it last week. I don't care if you never love me back. Just keep giving me something to fight for, something to believe in. Keep living, keep being my Patria."<br>"That's right… you always said Patria was your mistress," she giggled. "Is that still true?"  
>"That depends on what you decide, Éponine."<br>"I… I think I love you back… it's hard to tell… I've spent so much time in love with Marius—"  
>"Don't talk about Marius!" he interrupted. "I don't want to hear you say his name ever again! He's come between us too much."<br>"How can I say no?" she whispered, standing up on tiptoe to kiss him again.


	6. Too Soon To Say Goodbye

Three weeks later...  
>ÉPONINE:<br>"Would you get back here? Éponine!" Cosette laughed, trying desperately to corner her. "Come on, Éponine, we need to get you ready!"  
>"I am NOT going to let you near my hair with those horrid pins! Or that awful brush!"<br>"Oh, for goodness' sake, do you WANT to look like a gamin again? You still need to get dressed, too."  
>"Do I really have to wear the corset?" Éponine whined. "I hate wearing them, Cosette!"<br>"Well, you don't really have a choice. Or do you not want to go to the Opera with Enjolras tonight?"  
>"That's not fair!"<br>"Come on, inside." Cosette laughed. "Your hair's only going to get more tangled if you keep running around."  
>"Make me!"<br>"Éponine, you're going to turn both of us old before our time," M. Fauchelevant said, standing in the doorway, a wistful smile on his face.  
>"Time's already done that to you, Papa," Cosette teased, kissing his cheek.<br>"I suppose it has. But, Éponine, will you please humor us? I'm too old to be dragging you back into the house."  
>Éponine was about to make a snide retort about how he'd had no problem with it at the barricade, but decided against it. "Alright, I'm coming," she sighed, throwing up her hands in mock defeat.<br>ENJOLRAS:  
>"Are you going to tell her?" Marius asked.<br>"Me? Give Éponine bad news? I'd almost rather be back at the barricade," Enjolras retorted. "Or do you not recall the tongue lashing she gave you when you attempted to apologize?"  
>"How can I forget?" Marius rubbed his jaw ruefully. "Between the two of you, I'd easily find myself broken beyond repair."<br>"You brought it upon yourself."  
>"But it all worked out for you, did it not?" Enjolras smiled sheepishly at Marius's comment. "You have to tell her sooner or later, Enjolras."<br>"She'll be devastated! Or furious, or—"  
>"This is just something you have to conquer; like you wanted to conquer the National Guard."<br>"You're a fine one to talk, seeing as you and Cosette have never had any reason to fight. Tell me, what am I supposed to do? Just waltz up to her and say, 'Hello, Éponine, you look beautiful tonight. Are you enjoying the performance? By the way, I'm going to be arrested and either deported or executed tomorrow, because I led the Revolution.' Have you lost your mind?"  
>"That, or 'Ponine slapped it out of my skull."<br>"You HAD a mind?" Éponine's voice called from behind the wall of the garden.  
>"Oh, stop it, Éponine!" Cosette giggled. "And at least let them see."<br>"I look ridiculous!"  
>"Come on, get out here, Patria," Enjolras teased. It wasn't like Éponine to be shy.<br>"No! No! You can do whatever you want, I'm not gonna—" Cosette pulled her out. "Oh, come on!" Both Marius and Enjolras stared at her in amazement. Her dark gold hair had been swept away from her face, exposing her long neck and leaving her striking grey eyes clearly in view. Her dress was well fitted and soft white, just verging on blue. Enjolras felt his heart skip a beat.  
>"My God... 'Ponine... you look..." Marius trailed off, grasping for a proper adjective.<br>"Silly?" Éponine muttered, crossing her arms over her chest, her cheeks flushing bright pink.  
>"Stunning would be my word," Enjolras corrected.<br>"You're just saying that because you love me," Éponine retorted.  
>"She wouldn't even let me show her in a mirror," whispered Cosette. "She's convinced she looks awful."<br>"Because I do!" Enjolras fought the urge to laugh. She was being stubborn. If she knew . . . "I'm not going! Everyone's going to laugh at me!"  
>"Éponine... for what it's worth, I think Enjolras is right..." Marius mumbled, glancing down awkwardly at his feet.<br>"For what it's worth!" Éponine repeated. "For what it's worth! You know perfectly well your compliments are coming a whole year too late, Marius!"  
>"There she goes again . . ." Cosette sighed, sinking onto the bench, her own pink dress rustling.<br>". . . honestly think that it's best to say this when . . ."  
>"Ten francs says she reduces Marius to tears this time," Enjolras quipped.<br>". . . can't believe I wasted ALL THAT TIME . . ."  
>"Maybe. She looks like some kind of demon, straight out of hell."<br>". . . and that stupid note you made me pass, what on Earth made you think . . ."  
>"A beautiful, vengeful Patria."<br>". . . even GRANTAIRE could tell, and he could be as blind as a bat when he had a bottle..."  
>"Was she ever like this at the Cafe?"<br>". . . your stupidity makes my mother look like a . . ."  
>"I couldn't say. But if she's bringing up her mother, things are getting bad."<br>". . . I think your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries. . ."  
>"I don't know whether or not to laugh at that."<br>". . . I could have DIED, you know, and it would have been. . ."  
>"ALRIGHT, 'PONINE, I UNDERSTAND!" Marius yelled.<br>"Oh, good. Because we're going to be late to Faust if we don't hurry," Éponine smiled sweetly, brushing off her hands as if she hadn't just been screaming her head off at Marius.  
>"Why me?" Marius moaned.<br>"Because you're a blind idiot," Enjolras replied.  
>"Oh, Marius, just ignore them," Cosette sighed. "Let's go."<br>ÉPONINE:  
>"Remember, I adore your smart tongue," Enjolras whispered as the overture began to start. "But you can't make comments every time you think something about one of the characters."<br>"Can't I?" she asked sweetly.  
>"Éponine, I mean it. Understand?"<br>"I understand, but it'll be so boring!"

Enjolras smiled mysteriously at her comment. "You'd be surprised. Hush now, Patria."

"Hmph," Éponine muttered, staring ahead sulkily. She remained in that position until the pretty girl in blue picked up the box of jewelry and started singing. "Oh," she murmured, spellbound by the girl. She was so pretty, and her voice was almost magic. "Oh."

"So, tell me," Enjolras asked, when the intermission started. "Exactly what was it that made you listen to me, O stubborn one?"  
>"On t'a bercé trop près du mur?" she retorted.<br>"No, I rather believe it wasn't."  
>"Tu es betes comme tes pieds."<br>"I suppose they're quite intelligent, then."  
>"Oh, mon Dieu! All my best insults are wasted on you!" He kissed her cheek. "You can't kiss me to get out of trouble with every time, you know."<br>"Oh, believe me, I know," Enjolras muttered ruefully.  
>"Is something wrong?"<br>"Never mind, 'Ponine." 'Ponine? He had never used her nickname before. Something was definitely wrong. "Come on, back in the theater."  
>"Er... alright."<br>XxXxX  
>"It was amazing! It just... it just..."<br>"I told you so," Enjolras teased. "Can you admit I'm right most of the time, now?"  
>"Hmmmmm... no."<br>"Let's see if you're singing the same tune once we're home."  
>"We?" she repeated.<br>"Er... didn't Cosette mention you were staying with me tonight?"  
>"Enjolras!"<br>"Quoi?"  
>"You . . . you . . . ohhhh!" Éponine threw up her hands. "You might have at least ASKED me beforehand!"<br>"Rest assured, I have no intention of bedding you, if that's what you mean."  
>"Of course you don't."<br>"You know I don't lie to you, Patria."  
>"Would you stop calling me Patria? What are you hiding from me?"<br>"Firstly, I thought you liked it when I called you Patria. Secondly, I am not 'hiding' anything from you."  
>"And I'm Napoleon Bonaparte. You can't lie to me, 'Jolras."<br>"I know," he sighed. "Believe me, I know."  
>"Is that enough to get you to tell me what's wrong?"<br>"Éponine, I need to—" He froze. Three members of the Sûreté were standing outside the door to a handsome townhouse. "What the hell is going on here? You said I had until tomorrow night!"  
>"Until tomorrow night to do what?" Éponine demanded. "Enjolras, what is going on?"<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I'm really sorry to leave off on a sort-of cliff hanger, but I'm currently torn between three options: A fight, a chase, and a tearful goodbye. Please vote on my profile page or leave your preference in a comment. Thank you.

~Caelia di Mekio

Eponine's insults: On t'a bercé trop près du mur? - As a child, was your cradle rocked too close to the wall?  
>Tu es betes comme tes pieds - You are as smart as the bottom of your feet <div> 


	7. Him and Me Forever and Forever

ENJOLRAS:  
>He wasn't sure which was worse. The idea of being arrested or seeing the look of fear and doubt in Éponine's eyes. "This... this is what you were asking me about."<br>"I don't understand..."  
>"Mon Dieu... is that the little Jondrette girl?" one of the officers asked.<br>"Oh. Good evening, Joseph," Éponine said quietly.  
>"You clean up very nicely." Joseph leered at her, and Enjolras quickly moved in front of her.<br>"Keep your hands off of her," he warned.  
>"Oh, you like this bit of skirt, do you? Pity you won't have her company for much longer. Mind if I take care of her for you?"<br>"Hands off!" Enjolras repeated.  
>"Give me one reason to listen to you."<br>"How about this?" Éponine yelled, punching him in the face. "Come on, 'Jolras!" She grabbed his hand and started running.  
>"Wait, Éponine..."<br>"No time, no time!" she panted. "They're right behind us! Oh, I knew I shouldn't have worn a corset! You can't run in these!"  
>"Where are we going? Éponine! Slow down!"<br>"Did you not hear me? You own me an explanation, and you can't give it if they've arrested you! Notre Dame, Notre Dame..."  
>"Keep going..." he told her. "A few more streets. Are you hoping we can claim sanctuary?"<br>"No... not there... Just looking for familiar marks... Oh, here."  
>"The Sergeant at Waterloo?" Enjolras read the sign. "What is this place?"<br>"My family's place... we used to run an inn with the same name." She rapped on the door three times.  
>"What do you want?" A gruff voice asked.<br>"Pour te dire cela ta mere suce des ours dans la foret."  
>"Éponine!" The door swung open, and the swarthy young man Enjolras had seen on the Rue Plumet appeared, his arms crossed. "Come to beg your father to take you back?"<br>"For God's sake, Montparnasse, don't be stupid!"  
>"Who's he?" Montparnasse jabbed a finger at Enjolras. "Did you think I was going to share you when you got back in?"<br>"No one will be 'sharing' her," Enjolras interrupted. "Furthermore, a decent man does not address a young woman so callously and vulgarly. Apologize to her."  
>Montparnasse blinked. "You're joking, monsieur. Do you know what this little menace is capable of?"<br>"'Parnasse, if you don't let us in, I swear, I will tell Mother that it was you who stole all that chocolate she steals." Montparnasse pulled aside to let Éponine stride past. "Come on, 'Jolras."  
>"Er... Éponine... are you sure we can't go to the cathedral?"<br>"What, are you scared? You? Enjolras Bataille is scared of something? I don't believe it! Monsieur 'I'm-going-to-lead-a-revolution-without-a-second-thought-for-my-life?'"  
>"Is that Éponine?" a hoarse voice yelled.<br>"Mother, there's no need to shout!" Éponine retorted. "Stop stuffing your face and get out here, I've got someone you should meet."  
>"Unless it's something that pays off the Plumet job, I'm not interested!" A nasal, gruff voice interrupted.<br>"I told you! There was nothing good there! Father, put the bottle down and come out, please!" The only response was grumbling. Then a man stumbled out, his entire face flushed as Grantaire's used to be. His beady eyes grew wide. "You?"

A crooked nose... filthy teeth... a bald head. Enjolras smiled dryly. "Ah, it seems your father and I have already met, Patria."

"What did you just call my daughter?"

"Patria. It's Latin for fatherland. And my special name for Éponine, Monsieur Thénardier. I mean her no offense, I assure you."

"Ooh, he talks almost as nice as he looks!" the hoarse voice cooed, its owner sticking her head out the door. Enjolras saw at once what might have passed for resemblance between her and Éponine. They had the same turned-up noses, the same dark eyebrows, and the same pointed chin. But there, any similarities there were stopped. Éponine was slim and had an innate grace that was a far cry from her fat mother's lumber.

"Madame," he nodded.

"And polite, too! How much has he been payin' you, 'Ponine?"

"Paying me?" Éponine repeated. "Mother, I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times!" She was shrieking now, and three more men had stumbled in, all in various forms of sleepwear. "I will not, not EVER, submit myself to such disgusting behavior as selling myself!"

"Listen to our little 'Ponine! Talkin' like a lady!" One of the men laughed. "I never thought to see it!"

"Shut your mouth, Babet, or I'll sew it shut!"

"That's the 'Ponine I know!"

"I'm not afraid of you, Brujon! I'm not afraid of any of you!"

"It's too early for this, Éponine..." Montparnasse muttered. "Either explain why the hell you've chosen to bring an outsider into our patch, or get out!"

"I'm the one who has to explain," Enjolras interrupted. "The only reason Éponine is here is because I was careless and idiotic in trying to protect her. I'm foolish enough to have let my feelings for her get in the way of my judgement."

"Oh, come on, 'Jolras, you know full well we aren't les Amis. Talk plainly."

"Of course. My apologies, Patria."

"Again with the Patria," she muttered.

"Let me get through this. Time is running short."

"I'm going back to bed," the one named Brujon muttered. "This one talks too much."

"Get to the point," M. Thénardier grumbled. "I was halfway through a good bottle of absinthe."

"Which you stole," Mme. Thénardier countered.

"LET HIM FINISH!"

"I'm to be arrested. And either deported or executed. For starting the revolution." Enjolras paused to let it sink in.

"Arrested? Like that matters! All of us'd be arrested if those idiot officers could catch us—"

"I'm never going to see you again, am I?" Éponine interrupted softly. "This is what you were keeping from me?"

"Yes."

"Did... did Marius know?" Her eyes searched his face for a moment. "He did! And you both didn't tell me! I can't believe you! You idiot! Tu es completement débile! You... you... aaaaagh!" She spun around, and stormed up a rickety set of stairs.

"Éponine, wait!" He ran after her. "Please, don't—" She slammed the door on his fingers. "OW! Come on, Éponine, please don't be difficult!"

"I'M being difficult? You're going to leave me! Mon Dieu, Enjolras, do you know what it feels like to spend your whole life lonely and hopeless? And then you finally find something worth living for, and it's all of a sudden going to be taken away from you forever?"

"Éponine, please, listen to me! It's not going to be forever!"

"Since when isn't death forever?"

"Open the door."

"No."

"Please... Éponine, please."

ÉPONINE:  
>She wouldn't. She was not going to give in to him. "No!"<br>"Then I suppose you don't want what I have in my pocket."  
>"Enjolras, what could possibly make up for the fact that you're leaving me?"<br>"I'm not leaving you! If I were planning to leave you, do you honestly think I would have brought the engagement ring that's been in my family for generations?" She dropped the little porcelain horse Azelma had given her before running away. It shattered on the floor into a thousand pieces.  
>"En...gage...ment...ring?" she repeated.<br>"Will you open the door now?" She yanked open the door and flung her arms around him.  
>"You... want me... oh, 'Jolras..."<br>"Shhh... shhh... I'm not going to let them take me now. I haven't given up on the revolution, and I'm not going to give up on us either."  
>"Then what will you do?"<br>"What will we do," he corrected. "I've got more than enough money to get us both out of the country. I'll leave in the morning, lay a false trail. My family has a house in Calais, I'll hide there until after Marius and Cosette's wedding is done. Then, I'll send someone to get you, and we'll both get out of here."  
>"Where will we go?"<br>"England. From there, it'll be a simple matter for us to get to America."  
>America, after all... "So far away?"<br>"We will come back, just as soon as we can make them hear us. If anyone can set us all free, it's America. They helped us with the revolution against the Bourbons, and they were the first colonies to ever break away from an oppressive ruler."  
>"Still talking about the revolution? Ugh, only you would bring that up after proposing!"<br>"Then I take it your answer is yes?" he asked, kissing her on the nose.  
>"Incredible, really," Montparnasse's voice said silkily. They both turned to see him standing in the doorway.<br>"'Parnasse, don't—"  
>"Seems a rich man is willing to pick up any street girl all for the sake of having someone in his bed. Even one as sullied as 'Ponine."<br>"Sullied?" Enjolras repeated.  
>"Nothing happened," Éponine blurted. "You know nothing happened, 'Parnasse, and now you're just being jealous that, after all this time, I've found happiness, and you're going to be stuck here!"<br>"Nothing happened? Your blood on my sheets would say—"  
>Enjolras punched him in the mouth. Then in the nose. Blood poured from both targets, and he seized Montparnasse by the collar. "I don't want you within a five mile radius of her. Lay so much as one finger on her, and I will find a way to break all two hundred and six bones in your body, even the minuscule ones in your ears. Do you understand me? Every. Single. One. Don't even BREATHE near her." Éponine's cheeks flushed bright red and her heart was pounding. Was Enjolras really saying that?<br>Montparnasse spat in his face. "To hell with both of you. She's a bore, anyway."  
>Enjolras punched him again. "I almost forgot. Don't ever insult her again. Come on, Éponine, we're going back." He grabbed her hand, and started for the door.<br>"But the police—"  
>"I wouldn't mind punching a few of them, too. That actually felt really good."<br>"Who are you and what have you done with my fiancé?" Éponine asked in alarm.  
>"Let him grow a little more of a spine!" Enjolras laughed, still pulling her along.<br>ENJOLRAS:  
>"It's nearly morning..."<br>"Do you have to be gone?" Éponine whined softly, running her fingers through his hair. "You probably thought the moonlight was the sun."  
>"No... no... I have to go, Patria."<br>"Stay... stay..." she urged.  
>"Fine. I'll stay and die."<br>"Oh, very well! Go! But just... don't you dare stop thinking about me while you're gone."  
>"I promise," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her. "One last thing... could I have your heart? After all, I've given you mine."<br>Éponine reached over to the top of the small bureau that was in the room the Fauchelevents had given her and plucked up a small white bundle. The blue and white diamonds of the engagement ring sparkled in the growing light. "Take it." Enjolras unwrapped the fabric carefully, and saw a little rag doll, worn out and faded, studded with dirt stains. "I... I made it myself... when my parents sold all the dolls they bought for me and Azelma—"  
>"Azelma?" he repeated slowly.<br>"My sister... she ran away, same as Gavroche. I don't know what happened to her... she gave me a little horse before she left. Well, she stole it, actually. She said she was sick of stealing because Father told her and I was going to be the last one she ever stole for. I never saw her again after that. It broke last night, when you asked me..." she trailed off, brushing a tear away. "Anyway, after she were gone, that doll was my friend... my baby... my sister..."  
>"Éponine... I can't take this from you."<br>"You can and you will." She reached down and passed him his shirt. "Go on, now. You have an estate to escape to, and I have a blushing bride to get ready."  
>"As you command, Patria." He kissed her again. "Give Marius one last slap on the back for me, will you? And tell Cosette to keep a little more control over him."<br>"As if Cosette can do anything without help from her father," Éponine laughed.  
>"Yes, well, we can't all be as independent as you are, Patria."<br>"Enough with the pet names. Go, or I really will never see you again."  
>"Enjolras?" M. Fauchelevent's voice came from the top of the stairs. "The horse you asked for is ready. It's time to go."<br>"Thank you, sir. Please... watch out for Éponine until she leaves, will you? You're a decent man."  
>"I don't need people watching over me."<br>"Yes, you do," Enjolras teased.  
>"Do not! We'll discuss this when I see you in Calais."<br>"Then, this is goodbye?"  
>"Only for a little while. Provided nothing goes wrong."<br>"You do realize that makes things more likely to go wrong, don't you?"  
>"Well, someone is not being very optimistic, is he?"<br>"Someone is not being very practical, is she?"  
>"Oh, just go. Or, out of sheer annoyance, I'm going to forget why I love you."<p>

* * *

><p>AN:

Reference for Éponine's engagement ring (take out the spaces): http:/ / wp-content/ uploads/ 2011/ 02/ 60. antique - engagement -ring .jpg  
>Yes. Yes, I did intend to imply that Éponine and Enjolras slept with each other. But I am sooooo not ready to write a full-out lemon. Sorry if you were hoping for more.<br>To all those who voted, thank you. I tried to give a good blend of a chase scene and goodbye scene which I based on Romeo and Juliet. I'm considering auditioning for said Shakespearean play. Too bad I can't play Mercutio...even though he is potentially gay. Typical story of my life.


	8. The Light Is Fading

ÉPONINE:  
>"Oh, God. I think I might faint..."<br>"With no Marius to catch you?" Éponine teased. "Really, Cosette, it's normal for a bride to feel nervous."  
>"Have you ever been a bride, 'Ponine?" Cosette retorted, twisting her hair up. "Hmmm...I think I like it better loose. It looks more innocent that way."<br>"If you were any more innocent, you'd still be eight years old and sweeping the yard."  
>"Oh, ugh! I hate to even think of that thing!"<br>"Didn't you used to kiss it and pretend it was your mother before you went to sleep?"  
>"Only because you and Azelma wouldn't share your dolls!"<br>"You would've gotten them filthy! Now, come on, get your veil or you're going to be late."  
>"But I—"<br>"What's that?"  
>"Why do you always have to be right?" Cosette wailed.<br>"Because I am."  
>"I hate that. And so does Marius. But I'm sure Enjolras is never going to get bored of you."<br>"No one ever gets bored of me," Éponine giggled.  
>ENJOLRAS:<br>He'd made good time. Of course, he was rather sore from riding non-stop, but it was well worth it. He opened the door. "Madame Poirier? It's me. Enjolras."  
>"Maître Enjolras?" He was almost instantly overwhelmed by his portly little housekeeper and former governess. He let out a soft sigh as she hugged him. It was comforting to know she still kept her clothes pressed in camphor, even if the smell tickled his nose like mad. "Oh, Monsieur, you're home!"<br>"I've missed you," she said, pulling away and kissing him on the cheek. "Has the ill wind of revolution finally been blown out of you?"  
>"Hardly." He smiled dryly. "It's blowing stronger than ever."<br>"Oh, mon Dieu, if your poor father knew what you were doing... bringing the family to ruin..."  
>"Then I suppose I should mention this now. My fiancee should be arriving by the day after tomorrow. Éponine Thénardier. The daughter of a former innkeeper turned thief."<br>"WHAT?"  
>"Very clever, I might add. She helped me escape the police the other day."<br>"POLICE?"  
>"Oh, yes, I almost forgot. I'm now a wanted man, who will be either deported or executed if caught, for orchestrating an illegal rebellion."<br>"You... you..."  
>"Go on, call me a disappointment to the family. See if I care." He pulled off his coat, discarding it on the floor and headed upstairs. "I've got to pack. Éponine and I have a long journey ahead of us, once she gets here."<br>"Monsieur Enjolras...Oh, if your parents, Lord rest their souls, knew what you were doing—"  
>"I'd imagine my mother would have been pleased that I've found someone as exceptional as Éponine to share my life with. As for my father, you and I both know what he would say."<br>"A street girl," the old woman muttered. "Someone of your proud bloodline mingling with a street girl!"  
>"When I'm through with this country, no bloodline will be prouder than any other."<br>"Oh, mon Dieu..." He knew he gave the old matron far more grief than she deserved, but he'd always enjoyed tormenting her, even as a child. "You'll send me to my grave one day, I swear, you will."  
>"So you've been saying for eighteen years."<br>ÉPONINE:  
>"Care for a dance?"<br>"Marius Pontmercy, you're a married man, now!" Éponine retorted.  
>"You have my blessing!" Cosette called, sitting down at one of the tables. "Oh, God, I'm dizzy."<br>"Fine, one dance, to let Cosette catch her breath," Éponine huffed, accepting Marius's hand.  
>"Consider it practice," Marius explained, leading her into the steps of a waltz. "You don't want to be stepping on Enjolras's feet when it's your turn, do you?"<br>"Ugh, I doubt we'll even bother with this whole fuss...just a quick ceremony in front of the priest, followed by a night of passion."  
>"Charming," Marius remarked. "How many fairy-tales did you read as a child?"<br>"None. I'm only just learning, you know that!"  
>"Oh, right, sorry. It's just that you have such a sharp tongue. One wrong word, and I'm cut."<br>"Damn right you are," she laughed, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm going to miss you, Monsieur le Blind Baron. I'll write... or I'll dictate and Enjolras will write."  
>"I'm sure he'll having you writing within the month."<br>She gave him a quick pat on the back. "From 'Jolras. Take care of yourself." She pulled away. "I'd better go... do me a favor?"  
>"What?"<br>"Name on of your children after Gavroche. He'd like that...He really looked up to you."  
>"Gavroche Pontmercy... I like it...You have my word, 'Ponine."<br>"Good luck, then."She gave him one last hug. Someone slammed against them. "Cosette!" Éponine giggled, turning to welcome her childhood companion into the embrace.  
>"I'm going to miss you...so much..." the raven-haired beauty sobbed, smiling through her tears. "You've been my best friend..."<br>"Get off of me before you ruin your dress!" Éponine  
>chided. "I'll miss you, too. Now let me go."<br>"Good-byyyyyyeeeee," Cosette sniffed.  
>"Mon Dieu, Marius, control your wife!" She kissed Cosette's cheek, too. "Good-bye, now."<br>XxXxX  
>She finished stuffing the last of her clothes in her carpet bag. A lady's voice came from M. Fauchelevent's room."Jean, you can rest now."<br>"I'm ready, Fantine. Let it be done... Have I done right by her?" Fantine... she remembered that name... Cosette's mother, who'd died, years ago...  
>"You raised her well. You'll be blessed for it," the lady said.<br>"She's been the light in a dark world..." M. Fauchelevent whispered.

"Monsieur...Jean?" Éponine called, slipping up to his rooms. "Oh!" A petite woman with Cosette's sweet face and raggedly cut blonde hair stood by a crucifix, dressed in a white hospital gown.

"Éponine...you should have left..." Jean turned to her in shock.  
>"That... that's Cosette's mother... I can see her..." Fantine smiled sweetly. "Are you a ghost?" The woman laid a gentle hand on the shoulder of the very old man.<br>"I bless you, Jean Valjean," she whispered kindly. Valjean smiled up at her as if he'd found a lost friend...or a lover.  
>"Papa!" The door flew open, and Cosette rushed into his waiting arms. "Papa! I don't understand...they said you'd gone away..."<br>"Cosette... my sweet child..." Valjean and Fantine seemed to speak with one voice. The old man started to stroke his daughter's hair and spoke alone. "Am I forgiven, my dear?"  
>"If anyone need ask for forgiveness, it is I, sir," Marius said. "It's thanks to you that I'm here today."<br>"And me, too," Éponine added, "and Enjolras. You took me from the barricades and that gave me the chance to save Enjolras."  
>"And then..." Marius gathered Cosette in his arms. "Then, he brought me home to you."<br>"So much love here..." Valjean sighed. "Thank you, my children. I can die in peace, now."  
>"No! Papa, don't say that, you're going to live!" Cosette whispered, reaching out for her father.<p>

Valjean only smiled sadly and handed her a folded piece of paper. "Read this when I am sleeping, my dear child. It's the story of everything..." More forms were flickering in the light. Éponine saw Gavroche, Jehan, Grantaire... part of her was watching for Azelma, but there was no sign of her sister... Fantine smiled and shook her head. Then she began to sing, a quiet, gentle tune.

"Come with me, where chains will never bind you. All your grief at last, at last behind you... Lord in heaven; Look down on him in mercy...

"Forgive me all my trespasses and take me to your glory..." Valjean whispered. Éponine caught the rhythm and began to sing along, slipping her hand into that of Valjean. He smiled at her.

"Take my hand and lead me to salvation... Take my love, for love is everlasting... And remember the truth that once was spoken: To love another person is to see the face of God..." With those last words, Jean Valjean, the closest thing she'd ever had to a real father, slipped away.

"Papa!" Cosette kept sobbing. Papa, wake up! Don't leave, please!"

Cosette...let him rest. He's home now," Éponine said gently. "And I have to go."

"Write..." Cosette whimpered.

"I will, I promise. Adieu." She slipped out the door, grabbing her old coat and hat. It was going to be safer to travel as a boy, she suspected.

"Mademoiselle Thénardier?" A man in a dark coat stood at the gate, a coach behind him.

"Yes."

"This way," he said, gesturing to the coach. Éponine nodded, entering as quickly as she could.

"Well, well, well, 'Ponine. Back into street clothes, I see." The cold familiar voice told her exactly how much trouble she was in.

"Montparnasse!"

"All in all, I'd say today is going to be quite profitable. Your parents were able to get a fairly nice sum from the Pontmercy boy, and now I get my amnesty by delivering you, and that irritating barricade whelp of yours over to the authorities."

"You bastard! Ta mere est une pute!" she shrieked, reaching for the door. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her into him. "Let go of me!"

"I think not, 'Ponine. You'd only go running off, and all of us rather need you."

"Keep your hands to yourself! I bite!" she snarled, snapping at his thick fingers.

"Don't I know it. You're quite a cat."

"I despise you!"

"SHUT HER UP, WOULD YOU?" the driver shouted.

"My most sincere apologies for this, Ponine, dear." Montparnasse leaned forward and stuck a cloth over her mouth and nose. "Does that smell like chloroform to you?"

"You bastard..." Éponine muttered as blackness swallowed her.

ENJOLRAS:

"Here's to old friends!" a man yelled.  
>"To pretty women!"<br>"To freedom!" Enjolras raised his glass with the others.  
>"I thought as much," Henri Delacroix laughed. "Still a patriotic virgin, my friend?"<br>"Yes to the first, no to the second," retorted Enjolras, downing the brandy as fast as he could.  
>"You're joking!"<br>"Oh, surely Madame Poirier spread the gossip when she was out shopping this afternoon, non? It's true! Enjolras Bataille, the perpetual bachelor, has lost his heart to a street gamin! May she never give it back!"  
>"How many glasses have you had?"<br>"One..."  
>"You really don't hold your liquor well, do you?"<br>"I'm fine, really...It'sh jusht a glash of abshinthe..."  
>"Cut him off," Henri yelled. "Hear me, Azelma? No more for Enjolras!"<br>"A...zelma?" Enjolras repeated sluggishly. He knew that name...  
>"Kick him out before he vomits!" The girl's voice was fluty and sharp, much like Éponine's... "Come on, monsieur, up you go!"<br>"Azelma Thénardier?" he asked groggily.  
>"What of it?" she retorted coolly.<br>"I'm... engaged... to your sister..." he gasped out before he fainted.


	9. Without You

ÉPONINE:  
>"Let me out! Let me out!"<br>"You've been screaming for three days, girl! Do you really think that a fourth day's going to make a difference?" the guard outside her room yelled back at her.  
>"Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!" Éponine sang shrilly, feeling slightly guilty about butchering the songs Jehan and Courfeyrac had worked so hard on, but this was the best way to annoy the idiots.<br>"Make her stop!"  
>"Let me go and I'll stop!" Éponine singsonged. "I can keep going, you know! Red - the blood of angry men! Black - the dark of ages past! Red - a world about to dawn! Black - the night that ends at last!"<br>"Ugh! Ugh! Why did we trust that Montparnasse fellow? The girl hasn't said anything about Bataille!"  
>"And I never will!"<br>"Your throat's bound to get dry sooner or later. Let's see you refuse to talk then."  
>"Won't a dry throat make it harder for me to talk?"<br>"SHUT UP!" Éponine scratched her score into the bed-frame. Éponine: 7. Guards: 0.  
>ENJOLRAS:<br>"So, how did you and 'Ponine meet?" asked Azelma, picking up one of his mother's old figurines. "Ooh, this is gorgeous! Much nicer than the little horse I stole for 'Ponine." Enjolras considered telling her he'd caused Éponine to break it, but decided against it. In three days of having Azelma as his guest, he'd seen that Azelma had, if possible, an even worse temper than her sister.  
>"Éponine's late... he muttered distractedly. The journey from Paris to Calais never took more than two days, even on foot.<br>"Ah, she probably stopped to skip stones in a river," Azelma said lightly. "I wouldn't worry about it."  
>"Your concern for your sister is overwhelming."<br>"I haven't seen 'Ponine for years. I'm sure she can take care of herself." Azelma pulled out the stopper of the Bordeaux and sniffed it. "What year was this?"  
>"How should I know?"<br>"Hmph. You really don't know anything about liquor, do you?"  
>"I never needed to. It always seemed a waste of time, and that stain on the carpet would seem to agree with me." A loud banging sounded at the door. "I'll get that. But please, Azelma, don't drink that. It's for special occasions."<br>"As if you've ever had any!" she yelled after him. Enjolras ignored her, opening the door. A mud-soaked, out-of-breath Marius Pontmercy collapsed at his feet.  
>"What in God's na—"<br>Marius cut him off, looking up into his eyes with a haunted, desperate look. "It's 'Ponine... she's gone..."  
>"Don't you dare faint on me, Pontmercy! I swear to God, I will kill you if you faint!"<br>"No...time... save 'Ponine..."  
>"Azelma, on second thought, get me that Bordeaux. He's going to need it."<br>"Ooh, let me know if he needs anything else," cooed Azelma, looking Marius up and down. "He's awful good-looking!"  
>"Why is it you keep attracting the Thénardier women?"<br>Marius groaned. "I honestly don't want to know. It's gotten me into far too much trouble."  
>"And another thing, why isn't Cosette here? I'd have thought you'd want to spend your honeymoon together."<br>"She said...telling you about 'Ponine was more important. And she wanted to... lay her father to rest..." Marius paused to choke back tears. "Enjolras, Jean Valjean...the gentleman in the army uniform...Cosette's father...he saved all of us. He was a good man... practically a saint!"  
>"Cosette?" Azelma repeated. "There was a horridly dirty little servant girl called Cosette at my parents' old inn. Always singing about castles on clouds and—"<br>"Azelma, that's enough. You're speaking about his wife."  
>"MARRIED? Ugh, I can never get myself a good man! I swear to God, 'Ponine's got all the luck!" she whined, thrusting the bottle into his hands and stomping up to her guest room.<br>"She's quite a fury," Marius muttered. "Can't imagine where she gets it from...or 'Ponine, for that matter."  
>"You've never met their parents. But that can wait. What's happened to Éponine?" Marius answered his question by pulling out a dust-brown, beaten cap. Éponine's favorite cap.<br>"I found it outside the gate, lying in a puddle. I thought I heard a commotion as 'Ponine left, but Cosette refused to let either of us leave her father's side. She kept praying he was still alive. But... in the morning, it was clear she'd been in a struggle. You know how she felt about this old thing."  
>"So, you think she's been kidnapped?"<br>"All I know is that she never joined Roger, the messenger you sent to get her, and that she's in none of her usual places. Cosette and I spent a full day looking for her. We checked the café, the convent, even her parents' place. Cosette insisted on my bringing a pistol for that one. The Thénardiers still terrify her."  
>"Rightly so... Wait! Stop changing the subject. Éponine is the priority!"<br>"Right, of course, I'm sorry, my friend. Anyway, Cosette told me to get out here as fast as I could, and here I am."  
>"When you talked to her parents, did they mention if anyone was out the night Éponine vanished?"<br>"They were unhelpful in that category, considering they'd spent most of their time crashing the wedding feast! I swear, I don't envy you your in-laws!"  
>"MARIUS, FOCUS!"<br>Marius winced at the shout. "Fine. They said... what was his name... tall, dark, about our age—"  
>"Montparnasse?" growled Enjolras, his grip tightening on the arm of his chair. Marius looked at him warily.<br>"I take it you two have no good history."  
>"The last time we met, I punched him several times for insulting Éponine. To say we have no good history is an understatement."<br>"Well, I've seen all of the Patron-Minette, but he wasn't there."  
>"That...that...of course! He was there, the night when I proposed to her! He knows everything..." Enjolras shot out of his chair.<br>"What are you doing?"  
>"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going back to Paris to send that bastard to Hell!"<br>"And get yourself arrested in the process? I thought I was the reckless, thoughtless one, and you were the rational one!"  
>"To hell with it all! I'm not leaving Éponine in the hands of that bastard!"<br>"ENJOLRAS! PLEASE! You can't go back! If you do, you'll surely be captured and killed!"  
>"LIFE HAS NO POINT WITHOUT HER, YOU IDIOT! ARE YOU ALREADY FORGETTING YOU SAID THE SAME OF COSETTE?"<br>"YOU SAID THERE IS A HIGHER CALL! WHAT IS THE POINT OF SAVING 'PONINE IF YOU TWO MUST FOREVER FEAR FOR YOUR LIVES?"  
>His words gave Enjolras a sudden idea. A wonderful, crazy, reckless idea. "Marius, you are an accidental genius!"<br>"What?"  
>"Of course, why didn't I think of it? It's so simple! Ingenious!"<br>"You've lost me."  
>"A REVOLUTION! Something greater than even the barricades! Full scale riots all over the country! There's strength in numbers, and we didn't have those before!"<br>"I'm living with a crazy man!" Azelma yelled from upstairs.  
>"I assure you, I am quite sane! In fact, I haven't felt this exhilarated since I heard General Lamarque had passed away! Marius, I want you to return to Paris, keep looking for Éponine! If you find her, pay whatever you have to pay, but get her out."<br>"I suppose I can manage that. But what about you?"  
>"Well, every rebellion needs to start somewhere. And I think a tavern is as good a place as any to start one."<br>"Whatever mess they make, you're picking up the bill!"  
>"I DON'T CARE, AZELMA! IT'S ALL WELL WORTH IT!"<br>ÉPONINE:  
>She plinked out a few sad, solitary notes on the piano in her room. She wanted so badly to get out...<br>"All you have to do is tell us where Enjolras Bataille is hiding, and you have your freedom, Mademoiselle. I promise it." Her jailer's words echoed in her head.  
>"Never," she muttered. "I'm not giving up on you, 'Jolras. I won't. I won't. I won't."<br>"Knock, knock, 'Ponine."  
>"Go away, Mont-barn-ass!" she yelled at the locked door. "I don't care if it's got your amnesty riding on it, I'm not going to tell you anything!"<br>"Oh, 'Ponine, listen to reason. There's no way he's coming back for you. You might as well give up."  
>"I WON'T! I WON'T! I CAN'T! I WILL NOT BETRAY MY COUNTRY!"<br>"Look around you. Does it look like you're in a place for those faithful to the country?"  
>"Faithful to the people, not the government," Éponine retorted, copying one of Enjolras's sentiments.<br>"One more word about that revolutionary garbage, and I swear to God—"  
>"Lieutenant, I'd be careful if I were you. She has quite the temper," Montparnasse interrupted smoothly.<br>"To hell with her temper! Keeping her here has been pointless! I've got a mind to shoot her and get it over with!"  
>"Just try it!" Éponine yelled, not caring if it got her no dinner. She wanted to be alone... she wanted to be alone with her dreams... "Enjolras...oh, God, where are you? Tell me you're safe..."<br>"Don't worry for me," his voice whispered in her ear. "Be strong. You are my Patria, Éponine. As long as you draw breath, and even after your heart stops beating, I will fight for you. And even if it takes me years, I will be back with you..."  
>"I love you..." she whispered, reaching for the empty air.<br>"As I love you. Never doubt it."  
>"I won't... Stay with me..."<br>"I always do," her imagined lover answered, planting a phantom kiss on her forehead. Then he was gone. Éponine played out the series of notes again. She thought for a moment, then pulled one of her hairpins out and started scratching a verse into the wall with her halting, shaky handwriting.  
><em>On my own<em>  
><em>Pretending you're beside me<em>  
><em>All alone<em>  
><em>I talk with you till morning<em>  
><em>Without you<em>  
><em>I feel your arms around me<em>  
><em>And when I lose my way,<em>  
><em>I close my eyes and you have found me<em>  
><em>In the rain,<em>  
><em>The pavement shines like silver.<em>  
><em>All the lights are misty in the river<em>  
><em>In the darkness,<em>  
><em>The trees are full of starlight<em>  
><em>And all I see <em>  
><em>Is you and me<em>  
><em>Forever and forever<em>  
><em>And I know<em>  
><em>It's only in my mind<em>  
><em>That I'm talking to myself<em>  
><em>And not to you<em>  
><em>And although<em>  
><em>Our fate has not been kind<em>  
><em>Still, I say there's a way for us.<em>  
><em>I love you<em>  
><em>But when the night is over,<em>  
><em>You are gone<em>  
><em>The river's just a river.<em>  
><em>Without you,<em>  
><em>The world around me changes.<em>  
><em>The trees are bare, and everywhere,<em>  
><em>The streets are full of strangers.<em>  
><em>I love you,<em>  
><em>But everyday, I'm learning<em>  
><em>All my life, I've only been pretending.<em>  
><em>Without you,<em>  
><em>My world won't go on turning.<em>  
><em>The world is full of happiness <em>  
><em>That we have never known...<em>  
><em>I love you...<em>  
><em>I love you...<em>  
><em>I love you...<em>  
><em>But mostly, on my own...<em>  
><em>To Enjolras Bataille<em>  
><em>With all my love, Éponine Thénardier<em>

* * *

><p>AN: Say what? Still updating when Finals start in 2 days? BAD CAELIA! GO STUDY!


	10. The Time Is Now!

ENJOLRAS:  
>He took a deep breath. This was never going to be the way it had been with Les Amis, but it was a start. "I want to thank you all for coming here tonight. I'm sure you're all fairly curious as to why." There was a general murmur of agreement. "Tell me, are any of you truly happy? Truly free? Think about it. Suppose your family is starving, and the only way for you to live is to steal. Suppose you fail! What awaits you? Nineteen years in the chain gang? Who would support your family then? Is that justice? Is that freedom? Think of your daughters, your sisters! If one of them were to be left penniless and expectant, if they were to try to defend themselves from some spoiled rich boy, would there be mercy? No! Think about this world! Are you truly free? Can you say whatever you damn feel like? NO! THE TIME HAS COME FOR THAT TO CHANGE! Louis Philippe of Orleans may think he rules France, but the truth is, it is the people who do so!" Every voice in the tavern rose in a cheer. "I ASK YOU TO STAND WITH ME, AND FIGHT FOR THE REPUBLIC!"<br>"VIVE LE REPUBLIQUE!" Azelma shouted from the bar, her face flushed with absinthe. Enjolras was reminded fleetingly of Grantaire. But even Grantaire had never been half so energetic.  
>"VIVE LE REPUBLIQUE!" the others echoed. Enjolras grinned. It felt wonderful to be back in command. Almost as good as it felt when he'd last held Éponine in his arms.<br>"So, what's the plan?" Henri asked. "Surely we can't do this completely disorganized!"  
>"Azelma, map, please." Azelma proudly pulled out the map of France he'd had her copy earlier. "We start by taking Calais, this very city. The keys to doing this are spontaneity and numbers. The enemy does not know of this, and that gives us an advantage in preparation. As for numbers, the only officers of the law reside with the mayor, or are part of the local police force. They are hardly the National Guard, and a group smaller than ours could hold their own against that force, as I have cause to know."<br>"So what are we waiting for?"  
>"These!" Azelma yelled. She bent down, flashing an ample amount of her chest as she did so, and then resurfaced, holding pistols, daggers, rifles, almost every kind of weapon imaginable. "Compliments of the Calais Master of the Magazine!" There was a clamor of excitement. Enjolras gave her a look of skepticism. "What? You honestly thought I was a virgin?"<br>Yes, as a matter of fact, he had. Of course he was more than a little mortified to be so blatantly proven wrong. Oh, yes, Azelma and Grantaire would have been thick as thieves.  
>"What happens once we take the city?" Henri whispered in his ear.<br>"I have a plan, Henri, trust me. But, please, keep your mind focused on this first strike. If we fail here, the second part is of little concern." Not that it mattered. He would do whatever he had to do for the sake of his country and the sake of his love.  
>ÉPONINE:<br>"My patience is running dry, 'Ponine," Montparnasse said as he bent down to stoke the fire. "You'd do well to humor me."  
>"Feel free to have some of mine. I've got lots to spare," she retorted, running her fingers along her carved song again. Was that Marius she'd just seen in the street? Probably not. "While we're at it, you can take some of the blame."<br>"Blame? If you'd just tell them the damn town where your lover's hiding, they'd let both of us go free!"  
>"No, they'd let you go free. I'd be kept for assisting my father, sent to the Bastille, and probably die within six months. I'm not an idiot."<br>"You are if you think he's coming for you. You've been abandoned. Accept it. You've lost."  
>"I have not. The one who's losing is you, 'Parnasse."<br>"Me?" he sputtered. "I'm not the one under arrest!"  
>"Maybe, but you will be if I don't talk. On the one hand, I could always tell them false information, and then both of us would get out, but they'd probably guess, and we'd both be in the Bastille. On the other, I could tell them the truth, but that would be betraying the most important man in my life."<br>"For God's sake, 'Ponine, he is NOT going to return! Which is his loss and my gain." He gave her a lecherous smirk, and Éponine drew back in fear. She knew that look all too well.  
>"Don't touch me," she warned, trying to keep her voice from trembling. "I'm warning you, 'Parnasse, don't touch me!"<br>"There's no one here to stop me. As far as the guards know, I'm interrogating you, and your precious Enjolras is too far away to give me another beating. As far as I'm concerned, you might as well be just another lovely lady on the street. You seemed to want to be that for me once upon a time."  
>"Come any closer and I'll scream." Apparently, that was a challenge in Montparnasse's mind, because he lunged for her, clamping his foul mouth on to hers. Éponine nearly retched at his putrid wine-tainted kiss, and squirmed, trying to get away, but he held her far too tightly. Finally, she bit down on his lip as hard as she could. As he pulled away, grabbing at his mouth in pain, she shrieked, "Help me! Please!"<br>"What in the name of God is going on?" Gabriel, one of the nicer guards flung open the door. Éponine looked at him, making her lips quiver, and trying to appear as pitiful and helpless as possible.  
>"He hurt me, monsieur. Oh, please, don't let him hurt me again!" Did she sound as ridiculous as she felt?<br>"You little hellcat!" Montparnasse swore. "You little whelp! You planned that, didn't you? I'll kill you!" He pulled a knife out of his pocket and started for Éponine's throat.  
>"Stand down!" Gabriel yelled. A gunshot rang out. Éponine screamed as blood sprayed from Montparnasse's arm.<br>"D-damn you, Éponine," he snarled, grabbing at the wound. "Damn you to Hell, and take your precious revolutionary with you!"  
>"Leave me alone," Éponine whispered.<br>"Are you alright, Mademoiselle Thénardier?" Gabriel asked, pulling out a length of rope from his trousers' pocket and binding Montparnasse's wrists.  
>"What are you doing? She's the one you should be tying up! That useless little—"<br>"So you're admitting that she doesn't know anything worth telling us?"  
>"No! I mean that brat—"<br>"I think you've been leading us on in a ploy for amnesty," Gabriel interrupted. "You, monsieur, will be taken to the Bastille, and I believe Mademoiselle Thénardier can be released."  
>"And I don't have to tell you anything about Enjolras?" Éponine blurted eagerly. Gabriel looked at her in disbelief. Éponine realized she'd just effectively erased that brief chance of being set free. Baise.<br>"You heard! You heard! She knows! And she's not telling!"  
>"Shut up, Montparnasse! There's things you know that you're not telling! Tell him what you did to every girl you ever bedded who didn't please you! Tell him you're a murderer! And I was about to be your next!" Éponine snapped.<br>"I only regret not going through with it!" he snarled. "You've been a waste of my time."  
>"I am glad to have only ever been that," she said coldly. "Farewell, Montparnasse. May I never see you again." With those words, she turned her back on him. One battle had been won. She was one step closer to freedom. One step closer to Enjolras.<br>ENJOLRAS:  
>"Kill me quickly," the mayor said. "You've won this battle. Please, just kill me."<br>"To kill you would be to make myself your judge, and the decider of justice," replied Enjolras, "and that would be to deprive the people of their right to decide what happens to one of them. Your fate is in the hands of your fellow citizens, monsieur, so I hope you have done nothing to earn their enmity." To think it had all gone so well, and that he'd actually been heard when he asked that no one shed blood unnecessarily. He rubbed one of the wounds he'd received fighting a constable. "Henri, gather everyone who wasn't seriously injured. Has Azelma mentioned if she dispatched the team?"  
>"They're on their way, now," Henri answered. "Are you sure you're alright?"<br>"I'm fine, really..." he winced. Maybe not nothing. "It's but a scratch."  
>"A scratch? Your arm's bleeding!"<br>"It is not," Enjolras said firmly. He was lying, of course. He could feel the blood trickling down his arm. "Just do as I said, please."  
>"Enjolras, I really think you ought to—"<br>"LET IT BE."  
>XxXxX<br>Azelma was waiting for them in the tavern. "Took you long enough! And what happened to your arm?"  
>"It's nothing," Enjolras muttered through gritted teeth.<br>"The hell it isn't! You are not going back to my sister in pieces, Enjolras Bataille!" she snapped furiously. "Get over here, I've got bandages—"  
>"Azelma, I have more pressing matters. It can wait."<br>"Fine, fous le camps et morte for all I care." Azelma muttered. Enjolras rolled his eyes. Azelma's insults definitely lacked the eloquence Éponine used. Perhaps it had come from Éponine spending so much time around Marius and the other students. "Go on, idiot. Make your talk."  
>"Speech."<br>"Whatever." Azelma made a gesture that she'd probably picked up in the same place she's picked up her insults. The others looked at him expectantly.  
>"Well done, all of you. We're one step closer to freedom, and I'm honored to have fought alongside you. From here, however, we must divide." A murmur of discomfort ran through the crowd. "Calm down, it's not as bad as you may think it is." His fingers traced the map. "We'll be splitting into three teams. Two of those teams will spread out along the coastline, closing off any escape routes the enemy may have. Henri, Pascal, you will each lead one of them."<br>"And you?"  
>"I will be leading the third team back to Paris, sending… representatives into key cities along the way."<br>"Spies, you mean."  
>"Informants," Enjolras corrected. "It will be our duty to spread the word about the rebellion. I want the rest of you to follow this pattern every time you take a new town."<br>"Split 'em in half, you mean?"  
>"Yes. The informants you send will all eventually make their way to Paris. From there, they'll either join in the preparations for our final battle, or be dispatched to the south to gather support there. We can't have them unjustly isolated." A few of the men laughed tensely. "I know I am asking much of you… to be separated from your families. To put your lives at risk."<br>"You are risking just as much as we are," Henri interrupted. "Azelma told us. You're fighting for the same reason we are, Enjolras. So that you and your family can live the way you want to. You want what's best for them. Think nothing of it. But get that cut on your arm looked at before you head out, will you. Some of us are beginning to get worried."  
>"Would you forget about my arm for a moment?"<br>"When you start remembering that you're not a machine, yes, we will," Azelma retorted. "Now get yourselves home, all of you. You've earned some rest before setting out tomorrow."  
>ÉPONINE:<br>"Mam'selle Éponine?" Gabriel opened the door.  
>"Hello," Éponine mumbled, staring blankly out the window.<br>"I talked to the lieutenant. He said, provided you're supervised, you can start taking walks out into the garden."  
>"I want to go home."<br>"That's not possible. There's been riots to the north." The north? Enjolras! Éponine forced herself not to smile. It had to be him. "The lieutenant thinks your fiancé may have something to do with it." Merde! The police were getting smarter!  
>"And he wants me for questioning, am I right?" Éponine grumbled.<br>"Well...er...yes?"  
>"And tell me, exactly how am I supposed to anything about a rebellion in the north when I've been stuck in here for a week?" Gabriel blushed at the logic of her question.<br>"Were it up to me, you'd go free. I can see that you're miserable."  
>"If I'm miserable, then leave me alone."<br>"You've also obviously never heard the phrase 'misery loves company.'"  
>"If I wanted company, I'd ask for it! And if you're so desperate for me to have someone to talk to, you might bring one of my FRIENDS here."<br>"What friends do you have?"  
>"Now you're insulting me! You think Montparnasse is the only person I ever talked to?"<br>"Er… maybe I should go."  
>"Wise choice."<br>Gabriel turned to go then noticed the walls. "What have you been doing all this time? Writing this?"  
>"Hey, leave them alone! I worked hard on those!"<br>"So it seems."  
>"Get out of my room!" Gabriel ducked to avoid Éponine tossing a very ugly vase at his head. "Enjolras," she whispered. "You can do it. I have faith in you. But would you mind hurrying up?"<br>"You're far too impatient, Patria."  
>"You know I hate waiting!"<br>"As do I. But I'm doing my best."  
>"Do better."<br>"You become ever more difficult to please." His imagined lips grazed her earlobe. "But I'm proud of you. You're getting stronger."  
>"Are you eating enough?"<br>"Éponine—"  
>"And make sure you're sleeping well. I hate it when your eyes are bloodshot."<br>"Éponine, stop teasing me."  
>"No, I mean it. Your eyes are my favorite part of you. Well, second favorite." She planted her mouth on his. His fingers twisted into her hair, deepening the kiss.<br>"I miss you."  
>"Just wait a few more days. I'll be there before you know it." He vanished back into her mind, leaving her sighing sadly.<p>

* * *

><p>Feels like this is a filler, but never mind. And I have no clue why I felt compelled to do that Montparnasse kiss bit.<br>Azelma's insult: Fuck off and die.


	11. Take Me Now

ENJOLRAS:

"Ah!" He rubbed his left arm. A subtle, but painful fire seemed to be running along his forearm.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine."

"You don't look it. What's wrong with your arm?" Christophe Delaurier continued to press.

"Nothing. It's just a nervous habit," he lied. "How far have we been able to get?"

"Maybe a three mile radius from town. Will that do?"

"For now. Get back to the inn. I think it'll be safer that way. We can't risk drawing attention to ourselves."

"Alright." Christophe spurred his horse back towards Beauvais. Enjolras glanced back toward the south. They were so close to Paris, but was Éponine even there? Would she be waiting for him? Doubtful. Éponine was not the kind of girl to sit idly. Hopefully, she'd found some way to escape and was making her way to Calais. He'd given Azelma instructions on what to do if Éponine did show up.

ÉPONINE:

"Eurgh!" She turned on her side to empty her stomach again. How could there still be so much vomit after doing it three times already? "Baise," she moaned.

"Éponine?"

"Don't come in! I'm sick!" Of course, Gabriel didn't listen and unlocked her door.

"Ugh! What is that smell?"

"What do you think? Everything that USED to be in my stomach!" She jabbed a finger at it, scowling. "I don't want to go outside today."

"You mean after all that trouble I went to, you're saying no?"

"Would you want to go outside if you'd just retched your guts out?" she retorted bitterly. "Do prisoners get to see a doctor, or am I supposed to just keep throwing up until it stops?" Gabriel groaned.

"You would have made a damned good politician. I'm beginning to see why what's-his-name likes you so much."

"His name is Enjolras, and he taught me just about everything I know about politics. He loved me long before I knew any of this stuff. Though I wasn't exactly stupid before we met. I just didn't know the kind of the things I know now."

"I'll take your word for it," Gabriel said coolly, sitting on the ottoman by the fireplace. "Now then, about your friends. I guess I can try to convince the Lieutenant to let them visit, depending on who they are."

Éponine wrinkled her nose, using Cosette and Marius's full titles. "Baron Marius Pontmercy and his wife Euphrasie, daughter of the late mayor of Montreuil-sur-Mer." Gabriel's jaw dropped."What?"

"My respect for you continues to grow. Friends with a baron! What next? Cousins with the emperor?"

"If I were the emperor's cousin, would I be here?"

"True. Alright, alright, fine. I'll see what I can do. Baron Pontmercy. Got it." Gabriel's eyes wandered over to the pot again. "Should I get a new one?"

"YES," Éponine wailed, losing what was left of her innards onto his boots.

ENJOLRAS:

"Reports?"

"Henri's team has spread to Lille, and Pascal's made it as far as Rouen. At this rate, they should make it to Caen in a week, and the others to Charleville-Mezieres. And we've been doing well. I think it's safe to say the people are more sympathetic with us than with the government," Christophe said, reading off from the dispatches forwarded by Azelma.

"More than safe, but don't assume," Enjolras agreed. "We can't let our guard down now. Once we've reached Paris, I'll try to get in contact with Marius Pontmercy. He's a good friend, he may be able to help."

"Pontmercy? Not the Baron Pontmercy?" one of the men demanded. "The one rewarded for loyalty at Waterloo?"

"Marius is a good man, he fought with me at the barricades. I care for him as I would for a brother!" Enjolras retorted hotly. "And I trust him."

Christophe's face was solemn, almost unreadable. "I suppose it can do no harm if he's never been outright allied with the emperor. Are you certain, though?"

"Even if I doubted his loyalty to our cause, there's a more… personal reason he'd be on our side." Enjolras rubbed his forearm again. Why was it stinging more and more frequently? "Marius and Éponine… well, suffice to say, they have some history." There were more than a few snickers at his words. "That's enough! Think what you want of my friends, but at least be so kind as to do it when I am not in earshot!"

"Keep it down!" the girl from the bar yelled. "I don't give a damn what you're doing, but do it quietly!" Enjolras rolled his eyes.

"Let's take this into my room. I can tell when it's better not to cross someone."

ÉPONINE:

She drove her fist into her pillow. Baths, food, even a walk with two guards supporting her… nothing was helping. She still felt sick, sore, and tired. "I WANT TO DIE!"

"Part of me wouldn't mind obliging you," Gabriel said kindly as he opened the door. "I'm guessing you don't feel any better."

"Are those boots new, or the ones from last time?" Gabriel automatically took a step back. "I figured."

"Ha ha," he said bitterly. "I hope you know the phrase 'don't shoot the messenger,' because I really did try."

"Marius and Cosette can't come?"

"55 Rue Plumet?"

"Oui, that's the address."

"Good." Without warning, Gabriel picked up her coat and cut off a piece from the corner.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked. "That's mine!" He didn't answer her. "Gabriel! Gabriel! Answer me!" He shut the door without replying. "Ugh! I hate men!"

"Including me, Patria?" she imagined Enjolras saying.

"Oh, well, you're special, 'Jolras."

"A likely story."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"And if I am?" He tweaked her nose.

"Oh, stop it! Just tell me, do you miss me as much as I miss you?" He cut her off with a kiss. "Alright, fine, you do."

"If you ever doubt it again, I may do something a little more drastic. Write me something else?"

"You may never see it."

"It's the thought that counts, Éponine."

"I hope I won't always have only thoughts."

"You won't. I'll be there as soon as I can, I promise."

"This will be one you'll keep, right?" He gave her a rather cold look. "Oh, Enjolras, I want to trust you, really, I do! But we saw each other what? Two weeks ago? You said—"

"I know what I said! But did either of us count on Montparnasse getting involved?"

"No," she grumbled.

"Then keep hope!"

"It'd be easier if you'd hurry."

"Patience. Just wait a little longer."

"I hate waiting," she grumbled.

"Don't I know it," he said ruefully, vanishing into the depths of her mind. Éponine curled into a ball, hugging her pillow and sobbing softly. She wanted to go home. She wanted this all to be over. She missed Enjolras. She missed the chance to be out when she chose, she missed having control of her life. God help her, she almost missed Montparnasse. Yes, he was rude. Yes, he'd liked lying about their relationship to make her blush. Yes, he'd pinched her, and drunk more often than she'd liked, and made her life miserable. But he'd been a part of her life for a long time, a constant thorn in her side. She was still sobbing when the sun set and Gabriel returned.

"Get whatever you can't bear to lose," he said briskly. "And be quick and silent about it."

"What?"

"Quiet!" he ordered. "You only have a small window of time."

"What are you talking about?" she whispered, stuffing her greatest treasures into her reticule: The hairpins Marius had given her, the handkerchief Cosette had taught her to stitch on, one of the leather cuffs Enjolras had liked wearing. Gabriel wasn't making any sense, but there was something about his tone that made her obey him. If this turned out to be some kind of trick, she was going to give him hell later. "Gabriel, what—"

"Éponine, I said hush!" Gabriel hissed, clapping a hand over her mouth. "Go to the window."

"Why?"

"Just go." He bent down to stoke the fire.

"Playing Rapunzel, 'Ponine?" a familiar voice called softly from beneath the window. "Your hair's going to have to grow quite a bit."

"Marius!" she gasped in delight.

"Shhhh!" a second voice pierced the night. Cosette! Éponine allowed a grin to split her face as Gabriel started carefully prying the bars off her window.

"Once I've got these down, I want you to knock over the candle by your bed, and start screaming," he said, setting down one of the bars.

"Won't that burn down the house?"

"Obviously."

"You can't be serious!" Petty theft was one thing, but arson?

"Do you want to get out or not?"

"I do, but—"

"No buts." Gabriel put down his crowbar. "Do it." Éponine allowed herself a moment to stick out her tongue at him before pushing the candle down. Her mattress went up in flames, which made it fairly easy to shriek.

"Aiiieeeeeeee!" As she did, Gabriel picked her up and gingerly tossed her out the window. Her screams grew louder as Marius caught her. Then she realized. "Gabriel! How will he get out?"

"He'll be fine," Cosette said, helping her to her feet. "We've planning this all day. It did take a little convincing. That piece of your coat..."

"But he was dressed as a guard!"

"Exactly why I didn't trust him," Marius muttered. "All the same, we figured he's a good insider to have. A spy."

"He AGREED to it?"

"I think he's sweet on you," Cosette whispered as they slipped onto the nearby street. Éponine saw that they were on the Rue Caillaux. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

"Where?"

"Back to the convent. You'll be safe there."

"Not to Calais?" Éponine asked sulkily.

"He's not there anymore," Marius panted, running up from behind them. "He got out alright, Alouette." Cosette blushed slightly, and Éponine guessed it was some kind of pet name. She preferred it when Enjolras called her Patria. Lark… honestly!

ENJOLRAS:

"He didn't wake up this morning?" The voices he could hear were hazy, but there were at least two people in his room.

"And his forehead's burning up. Feel it yourself if you don't believe me."

"Oh, no, I do believe you, Monsieur Christophe." A firm hand pulled out his left arm from under the blankets. "Do you know when he received this cut on his arm?"

"No. But he has been rubbing his arm lately. Does it have something to do with the cut?"

"I'm afraid it's gotten infected very badly. I have little doubt it will kill him if it's left to spread."

"Then it can't be cured?"

"The closest thing there is to a cure at this point is amputation."

"Amputation! But that would mean…" Christophe trailed off.

"It's his arm or his life." Enjolras, of course, should have been alarmed by everything that was passing between his friend and the other man, obviously a doctor. But, the truth was, he was too deep into a wordless, feverish dream.

Éponine….'Ponine…. Patria…. Her jaw set stubbornly when she was arguing, her eyes sparkling every time she saw him, the dimple that appeared only on her left cheek when she smiled… Éponine…. Éponine…. Éponine….

_"How soon can you operate? We need him. There's so many hopes riding on him."_

_"Tomorrow. I need a little time to prepare. See to it that someone cleans that cut as best they can, and frequently. We can't allow it to get infected further."_

_"I understand, sir. We'll do what we can. We have to. He's our one chance."_

_"I know, monsieur. Why do you think I'm not charging you for this?"_

* * *

><p>AN: Finally! An update! Yaaaay!


	12. For Love Is Everlasting

A/N: This is the last chapter you will be seeing for a while. I'm going to be jumping around from Éponine to Enjolras POV at a very high rate, so please bear with me.

* * *

><p>ÉPONINE:<p>

"Wait, not that short!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to." Soeur Agnès said firmly, cutting off another chunk of Éponine's hair. Éponine whimpered like a wounded puppy. She'd always loved the long thick tangle of her hair down her back. Now it was barely past her shoulders, all in the name of her safety.

"It's not fair," she grumbled.

"You were proud of your hair?"

"Maybe a little."

"Vanity is a sin, Éponine. I'm doing you more than one favor it seems."

"Liking having long hair isn't enough to send me to hell!" Éponine huffed, earning herself a rap on the head with the scissor handles. "Ow!"

"If you're going to hide, you'll have to stop acting like yourself."

"So what? Act like Cosette? All demure and sissy? Ow!" She rubbed the new bump growing next to the first.

ENJOLRAS:

He thrashed and moaned feverishly, completely unaware of anything outside his mind.

"Enjolras! Wake up!" Christophe nudged his shoulder. "We need to move out."

"Uhhhh..."

"Come on, get moving or we're going to be caught!" _That_ caught his attention.

"What?"

"Someone's reported us. We need to go!"

Enjolras bolted out of bed, pulling on his clothes as fast as he could. "Is everyone else ready?"

"You're the last one."

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"Doctor's orders. You've been unconscious for three days. And, to be honest, most of us were scared to go near you. You were thrashing around in your sleep and moaning. You can guess what you were saying."

"Éponine?" he asked. Christophe nodded. "Of course." The nightmare had been about her... "Move out."

ÉPONINE:

"You have to be joking," Éponine blurted.

"No, the symptoms are quite clear," the abbess said firmly. "As such, you must be careful, Éponine, do you understand me?"

"But I've only ever... it was one time... how can I..." Éponine reached for her head to run her fingers through her hair. When they slipped out early to meet the air, she cursed inwardly. "I just don't see how I can be pregnant!"

"It seems one time was enough, it's as simple as that."

Éponine's head was reeling. Pregnant... a baby... Enjolras's baby... "Could I go to the cemetery please? Just for a while?"

"If you wear a cloak." Éponine scowled. "Do not give me that look. You know perfectly well that it is not safe for you to go out alone without some means of concealment. You are far too valuable to be recaptured."

"Valuable," Éponine scoffed. "Alright, fine. I'll be back in time for vespers."

"God go with you." But Éponine barely heard her. Her mind was a thousand miles away still reeling from everything she'd learned through the messages delivered by Marius and Cosette.

Inspector Javert, apparently, had thrown himself into the river the night the barricades fell.

Gabriel was currently on the run, heading for Calais to be redirected there, as a new member of the revolution.

Her sister Azelma was, in fact, alive and running the Calais headquarters.

With news of the revolution, riots were popping up all over the country, including a huge force from the chain gang in Touloun. It was growing more and more difficult for the police and National Guard to keep control.

Her parents had vanished, presumably having fled the country. The other members of the Patron-Minette had all been arrested, courtesey of Montparnasse.

Best of all, Enjolras was coming back to Paris with a group of the new revolutionaries. She would see him soon. She could tell him...

The graveyard was empty. Most people came only on Sundays or on the anniversary of their loved one's death. Éponine came mostly to think. She liked to imagine that she could talk to all those who had died here. "My sister, a mother," she pictured Gavroche saying. "Better take back that promise from Marius, 'Ponine. I like the sound of Gavroche Bataille better than Gavroche Pontmercy."

"Couldn't wait, hmm, little 'Ponine le gamine?"

"SHUT UP, GRANTAIRE!" Of course they'd say that. Grantaire had never appeared to think before speaking.

"How's the absinthe up there?" she retorted.

"They don't have absinthe. It's like a never-ending communion," Grantaire sulked. "Bread and wine, bread and wine!"

"May it do you some good!" Courfeyrac said, fondly boxing Grantaire's ears. "It smells better than absinthe at any rate."

"As if you care what's on my breath!" Éponine giggled at them. They could have been standing in front of her at that very moment.

"Were you familiar with them?" a man's voice asked softly from behind her.

"Hmm?" she asked, keeping her back turned. It could be a trap...

"Les Amis... I always feel a small amount of guilt when I come here. Then, I swear I can hear them in my head telling me that they didn't die so I could sit around moping."

"What would Patria say?" she asked quietly. "What would I say, 'Jolras?" There was a clatter. She turned, her hood falling back. Enjolras stood between Prouvaire and Combeferre's gravestones, a pistol having fallen from his hand. He looked thinner, and tired, like he hadn't slept since she last saw him. But his dark eyes were shining with a mixture of hop and tears, echoed in the single word that escaped his lips.

"Éponine?" She didn't even let him finish her name, rushing at him and flinging her arms around his neck.

"It's you..." she gasped, pressing her lips against his, almost delirious with joy. Her imagination had done a poor job at imitating the sweetness of his kisses. "Oh, 'Jolras..." He pulled away, laughing.

"Perhaps I should go away again, just for the sake of coming back."

"Do that, and you'll be wishing you'd died at the barricades," she snapped. "You are never leaving me like that again, you hear me?"

"Indeed. We'd probably both end up severely changed. What have you done to your hair?"

"Cut it." She moved her fingers down his left arm to touch the stump about halfway down his forearm. "What have you done to your hand?"

"Cut it," he replied cheekily.

"Why?" they asked at the same time, then burst out laughing again.

"Disguise," she answered.

"Amputation."

"AMPUTATION?" she shrieked. He kissed her to muffle the sound, then pulled away.

"Calm now?" She nodded. "Yes. I was rather careless, and neglected a cut on my arm. It got infected, and the only choice was amputation. It saved my life."

"But... But..."

"Cat got your tongue, Patria?" She smacked him upside the head.

"How could you be so careless?"

"I was a little preoccupied thinking about you." Éponine blushed scarlet. "Ah, there we go. I've missed seeing you blush. I've missed seeing you in general."

"Oh, no, you don't! You're still in trouble, and I am going to punish you."

"I guessed as much. Why don't you punish me back at Marius's place?" Éponine raised an eyebrow. "He and Cosette gave it to me. I can't go back to my own flat." He turned and she caught his arm.

"Wait... before we do, I need to tell you something..."

"What is it?"

"I... I..." she paused to swallow. "I'm going to have a baby."

ENJOLRAS:

His jaw dropped. "You're pregnant?"

"Three weeks gone," she whispered. He tried clumsily to do the calculations in his mind. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"But... we... only..."

"That's what I said!"

"And... you're... sure..." She caught his meaning.

"There's only ever been you." That caught his attention.

"Then what about Montparnasse?" She looked at him in disbelief.

"MONPARNASSE? You're going to believe his lies? He never touched me like that! I can't believe you'd even think he's worth that!" Éponine shouted. "Why would I lie about this?"

"Éponine, I didn't mean—"

"Tell me you believe me!" she begged."Tell me!"

"I want to believe you, but—"

"No buts! Say you believe me!"

He sighed. Éponine was never this emphatic about things she was trying to hide. "Me... a father..."

"So you believe me."

"I believe you... yet, I can't believe it..."

"I know... I know..." She collapsed into his shoulder. "Mon Dieu, when will this be over?"

"The war, or your pregnancy?"

"Either."

"YOU are going to have to wait about eight months. But I swear, Éponine, I am going to win this war as quickly as I can. I will not have my wife and child live in misery."

"Wife?" she repeated, dumbstruck. He grinned at her.

"I've got to make an honest woman of you, don't I?" She hit him again. "Ow."

"You are impossible!"

"But you love me, so it all works out." She yanked on a chunk of his hair. "Hey!"

"I couldn't do it before. You shouldn't have let your hair grow out. Babies are grabbing, and your wife won't always be there to save you."

"Do I take it you're accepting?"

"Aren't we already engaged?"

"Consider this a renewal." He bent down to claim her lips once more, ignoring the rain that was beginning to fall on them.

* * *

><p>AN: I just noticed. Today is the 3 month anniversary of If I Die, I Die With You being published!


	13. This Day's Blessings

ENJOLRAS:

"What are you thinking about?" Éponine asked, interrupting his thoughts. Enjolras looked up at her, biting his lip. "Come on, 'Jolras, tell me what's wrong." How could he tell her? She'd say he was being stupid and jealous. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

"It's nothing, Patria—" He didn't get any further, because Éponine had whacked him on the head with one of Marius's books.

"One, I know it's not nothing. Two, stop calling me Patria." He looked at her in disbelief.

"You used to love it when I called you Patria! What's changed?"

"I just want to be Éponine now, alright?" she snapped, flopping down on the bed sulkily. Enjolras shook his head. He hoped this was just her being temperamental from the pregnancy. "I'm tired, Enjolras. I was cooped up in a tiny room with only Montparnasse for company, I had to jump down two stories to escape, and on top of it all, I currently can't keep a meal down to save my life!" She buried her face in the pillow sobbing noisily. "And now, you can't trust me enough to tell me what's wrong, even though I kept your secret for three weeks!"

"Éponine…" He sat beside her, and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. Truly I am. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Any of what? You don't want the baby?"

"No! No! That's not what I meant!"

"Just go… you'll miss your meeting."

"On one condition," he whispered smugly.

"What's that?" she sniffled, raising her head from the pillow.

"That when I come back you're ready."

"Ready?"

"You don't plan on getting married in your nightgown, do you?" For a moment, she was silent. Then she flung her arms around his neck and started kissing him furiously. "Alright… I understand… now, I will go."

"Hurry back," she whispered.

"Oho, impatient now, are we?" he teased, giving her one final kiss before heading out the door.

"I mean it!"

"I'll be back as soon as I can, alright?"

ÉPONINE:

She paced the room impatiently, wishing she had something better to wear. A knock sounded at the door. "Who's there?"

"A lark who wants to see the spirit of France." Éponine laughed and opened the door, allowing Cosette in.

"Enjolras told me," Cosette said, pulling a package out from beneath her cloak. "Tell me you love me."

"Um…."

"I was joking, 'Ponine. I didn't mean…"

"I know, I was joking, too."

"Oh, I'm so sure." Cosette dropped the package on the bed, drew out her scissors and cut it open. "Voilà."

"Oh, Cosette… it's incredible." Éponine whispered, lifting up the soft white muslin dress. It was cut in an empire waist that would conceal her slightly growing stomach, the waistline embroidered with a twisting pattern of red and blue. "Perfect…."

"I thought so. Right for you, and right for him, too."

"I do love you," Éponine threw her arms around Cosette.

"Er…. Remember that in about fifteen minutes, will you?" Cosette asked timidly, pulling out a second package with an unmistakeable shape.

"Oh, mon Dieu, no!" Éponine shrieked.

"Éponine, don't be difficult. You need to use hairpins, now that your hair's cut short."

"Noooooooo!"

"Come on, get the dress on, then sit down."

"No."

"Please."

"I said no."

"Éponine, I am trying not to lose my temper." The two of them tussled playfully, but eventually, Cosette emerged victorious. Éponine was too preoccupied with protecting her stomach.

ENJOLRAS:

"Why?"

"Because I love her. What other reason do I need to marry her?"

"That's not what Cosette said."

"What I tell Cosette is between Cosette and me."

"Are you conducting an illicit romance with my wife?"

"Did you ever bed my fiancée?"

"You know I didn't."

"Then you should know Cosette never has, and never will hold any attraction for me."

"Just making sure."

"The deuce you were. Are you this jealous of every man who comes in contact with Cosette?"

"If you'd heard her screaming at me about infidelity, you'd know why. I'm always worried she's going to pay me back for it."

"You? Unfaithful to Cosette? Dear God, can there be trouble in Paradise?" Enjolras teased. "Tell me everything."

"I was just trying to keep her safe, alright? I sent 'Ponine away from the barricades to deliver a letter to Cosette—" Marius ducked to dodge Enjolras's fist. "I didn't know, remember? Anyway, the letter never got all the way to Cosette, and she thought 'Ponine and I were…."

"You really are a negligent fool, Pontmercy."

"So you've told me before, Bataille."

Cosette waved to them from the window, gaily. "Enjolras, don't you dare come in! You mustn't see her!"

"Why couldn't you say that back at the opera?" Éponine shouted from within.

"Because it wasn't your wedding day!"

"Might I redeem my blindness by escorting you, 'Ponine?"

"Marius Pontmercy, you're going to have to do a lot more than that to earn redemption from me!" Éponine's voice was playful, but annoyed. "But alright. Seeing as that slimeball father of mine has already run into some skunk-hole. That is the only reason, you hear me? You still owe me a year's worth of repayment!"

"Fine, fine, whatever you say," Marius sighed. "Enjolras, I trust you can handle Cosette?"

"Easily. Cosette?"

"I'm on my way!" Within moments, Cosette had appeared in the door, and Marius had slipped by, pausing only to kiss her tenderly. "You are going to have your hands full if that baby is anything like you two."

"Is that so?" Enjolras asked drily. "I'm not entirely surprised. So what's this I hear about you and Marius fighting?"

"Nothing! It was a very simple, easily resolved misunderstanding!" Cosette blushed. "Although I may have called him an unfaithful, loathsome bastard."

"You're joking."

"No, I am not. Nor am I proud of it." She began to play with a loose ebony curl. "Especially now that I know everything that passed between him and Éponine. She'd never have done anything like that. She loved him too much— Enjolras, please stop clenching your fist before it bursts! You'll have no hands that way!" He let out his breath. "You're still jealous, aren't you? Of Marius? Or is it someone else?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. You love her, and it's driving you insane to know she loved someone else. You don't want to accept it."

"You say that like you know."

"I do know. If only for a few short hours, the jealousy all but consumed me, thinking of Marius and Éponine together…."

"Stop it…."

"I'm sorry. It's not your fault, Cosette. It's my own fault for not getting to her first." He swallowed, gazing up at Notre Dame. "Well…. Here we are."

"Are you nervous?"

"Terrified."

ÉPONINE:

"Scared?"

"It's just a walk down the aisle, a few simple words, exchanging a ring, and a kiss. I've gone on robberies, barricades, and jumped out a burning building while pregnant. I'm not scared, I'm petrified."

"Just breathe, 'Ponine. It'll be done before you know it. And the feeling after…. It's incredible."

"You didn't have the wedding night before the wedding, Pontmercy."

"Éponine?"

"Yes?"

"It's good to have you back." She hit him between the shoulders. "That's my girl. Now, go on. He's waiting for you."

What passed became a blur…. Reduced in essence to four simple sentences:

"I, Enjolras, take you, Éponine, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life."

"I, Éponine, take you, Enjolras, for my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest had barely finished speaking when Enjolras swept Éponine up in his arms and kissed her fiercely.

"I love you, Éponine. More than anything."

"Better not let Patria hear you say that," she teased before leaning into another kiss.

_Time passes, both idyllic and turbulent. For the young newlyweds, the idle times came solely in the night, for in the day, the never-ceasing storm of war raged, Enjolras at the helm, learning to survive with only one hand. Éponine remained helping quietly behind the scenes, whilst adapting to her growing stomach. By no means were things perfect, given Éponine's temper combined with the hormones of pregnancy, and Enjolras's rabid desire for perfection in the revolution. Nevertheless, eight months passed happily for them. And then, one spring morning, the end of it all began._

* * *

><p>AN: Did everyone like that? Because I will not be revisiting this until at least three other stories are updated.


	14. If I Die, I Die With You

Quick A/N: From this point on, it's pretty much AU from actual French history. So sue me. I'm allowed to do that, it's fan fiction.

* * *

><p>ÉPONINE:<p>

"God bless you, Madame." Éponine smiled down at the wounded old gentleman.

"God bless you, sir, for being willing to fight," she answered kindly.

"Oh, Jehan, stop tugging at my skirt, and give me a moment," Cosette said sharply. The little orphan boy she and Marius had adopted and named Jean in honor of Valjean, and nicknamed Jehan for Prouvaire. Jehan let go, and started sucking on his fist. Éponine smiled indulgently and Cosette scowled. "Let's hope yours isn't half so…"

"Adorable?"

"I was going to say irritating." Both young women laughed, as did the injured rebels.

"You're a pair of angels," one boy blurted, then turned bright red. Cosette smiled sweetly as she mopped the boy's brow. Éponine hummed idly, collecting the dirty bandages as she went. Suddenly, she gasped. "What's wrong, Madame Bataille?"

"'Sette… I think…." Cosette understood immediately.

"Isabelle! Mirette! Get her downstairs, keep her comfortable! Claire, keep an eye on Jehan! Go! Go!"

Éponine's world was getting fuzzy, the pain was intense, worse than anything she'd ever endured before. "Enjolras…" she wailed, "why aren't you here?"

ENJOLRAS:

"Get down!" he yelled, just as a cannon embedded itself in the side of the new barricades. "This is the final stand! There are always casualties in war, but make sure it is not you!"

"Enjolras!" Christophe called. "We've breached the east wall! They want you there!"

"I'm on my way!" he shouted back, running along the side. The hazy red of sunset mixed with the fire of guns made the scene seem something out of a child's nightmare.

"Enjolras! Enjolras!" A girl's scream caught his attention.

"Cosette? What the hell are you doing here? Marius will kill me if you get hurt!"

"But… it's Éponine! She's gone into labor!" Damn! Of all the times for this to happen!

"I can't leave here. And you can't stay."

"Enjolras…"

"We knew what we were getting into. Éponine will be fine. But you need to go, Cosette, and I need to get in through the east wall! Go!"

BOTH:

Haze of fury… pain…. And exhilaration…. The minutes passed in a blur, hours in daze…. And then… new life… a single word on both their lips: Patria.

ÉPONINE:

She blinked awake slowly and rasped out, "Enjolras?" Ugh, but her throat was dry.

"I'm here." His lips brushed against her forehead. "You were so brave, mon cœur. I'm so proud of you. Here." He held a cup of water up to her lips. "Drink, you sound parched." She took a big swallow, then spoke.

"You're not arrested."

"No, I'm not…" he paused. "I'm President."

"Huh?"

"Another notion I adopted from the Americans. I'll only be holding office until proper elections can be made. It may be a few months before you, Patria and I can escape to Calais."

"How did you know?" Éponine demanded. The idea of naming the baby Patria had been a joke between her and Cosette.

"You gasped it out just as I got here… you do know you were in labor for a full three days, don't you?"

"That long?" She rubbed her head. "Where is she? It is a girl, isn't it?"

"Yes, Patria is a girl. Would you really be so cruel as to name a son Patria?" he teased. She hit him on the shoulder angrily. "Do you want to see her, or not?"

"Yes, I do," she sighed in defeat. "So, Monsieur le Président, where is our daughter?"

"Screaming for you," Cosette interrupted, coming in with a tightly wrapped tricolor in her arms. Marius stood beside her, Jehan clinging tightly to his leg, and all three were wearing identical grins of pure joy. A meaty little fist shot out of the bundle, and the baby's cries became much easier to hear.

"I like her," Jehan said quietly, making everyone stare. That was the longest sentence Jehan had ever strung together.

"Yes, well, we're letting her be alone with her own parents, Jehan." Marius picked up his adopted son. "Come on, Alouette."

"I really think that was a stupid nickname," Éponine murmured, once they were alone, cradling Patria to her chest. "She looks like you."

"She has your eyes, though. And your nose, thank God."

"I like your nose."

"Well, I don't," he retorted, grimacing as she reached up to tweak it. "Especially when you do that."

"You do too like it!" Patria started crying again, which made both of them stop talking. "Um…. What do I do?"

"I'll turn away." Éponine blushed as she understood his meaning. "I…. I should probably go anyway, there are a lot of things that require my… er…"

"No, stay!" she blurted, shifting Patria to one arm so she could grab his wrist. "We… we've been apart for far too long, Enjolras. And I don't want to lose another moment."

"We never will," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her again. "May I live a thousand years, no one will ever tear you from my side again, Éponine Bataille."

ENJOLRAS: EPILOGUE: June 5, 1843

"Maman! Over here!"

"Gavroche Bataille, you slow down right now!" Éponine yelled, running after her son. "You're in a cemetery, show some respect. Patria, I thought I told you to watch your brother."

"She can't concentrate on anything other than Jehan," Enjolras laughed, pointing in the direction of Patria, whose dark hair was tumbling down her back and currently ensnaring Jehan's hands in its tangles. She really had inherited the better traits of both her parents.

"Childhood sweethearts has just been defined," Cosette said, bouncing two-year-old Fantine on her hip. "They're adorable together."

"She's just ten years old!" Enjolras' tone became icy. Patria growing up was a sensitive subject to him. "And however fond I may be of Jehan, I am not giving up my little Patria so easily."

"You sound like a father, my friend," Marius joked.

"I am a father, idiot."

"Hush," Éponine interrupted. "We're here." The marble monument of the Barricades gleamed in the sunlight.

"I'm gonna do Jehan!" Jehan yelled smugly.

"No, I am!"

"Children, there's enough for all of you!" Cosette laughed tenderly, unwrapping the bundle in her arms. Gavroche quickly snatched up the little cap that had belonged to his uncle.

"Hey, are we late?" Azelma asked, coming up from behind.

"Uncle Gabriel! Aunt Azelma! You made it!" Patria cried in delight, finally separating from Jehan to give her aunt a hug.

"So we did." Gabriel grinned. "Enjolras, Éponine. It's been a while."

"Two weeks, you mean," Enjolras retorted, snatching the bottle of absinthe out of Azelma's hands. "That's for Grantaire. And now, please remind me why the two of you have chosen to live in sin for ten years."

"It's fun."

"It's refreshing."

"It's a miracle she's never gotten pregnant."

"Leave them alone, 'Jolras, we're here for a reason." Éponine said. "Children, put those down, and let us finish the formal part." A mix of 'yes, Mother,' and 'yes, Éponine,' came in the form of grumbles. "Thank you. Go on, 'Jolras."

"We stand here today in a world that is better than anything we ever could have dreamed of. We only wish you could see it. Denis Grantaire, Gavroche Thénardier, Richard Combeferre, Etienne Courfeyrac, Jean Prouvaire, Armand Feuilly, Gaston Bahorel, Daniel Lesgles, Maurice Joly… we thank you for everything." He closed his eyes, and nodded, the signal for Éponine to place the three candles in front of the monument. "The flame and vitality of your souls will burn on forever, helping keeping the Republic alive. For all these years, we thank you."

"Vive les amis," Éponine said quietly.

"Vive les amis," the others echoed.

"Now, children, give them their remembrances."

Absinthe for Grantaire… A book of poetry for Combeferre… A fan for Feuilly… A mirror for Courfeyrac… Gavroche's old cap…. One of Prouvaire's favorite novels….

"Goodbye…"

XxXxX

"You did a good job today."

"So did you."

"I can't believe it's been ten years. It seems only yesterday I was trying to get you to say my name properly."

"What are you talking about, Angel-grass?" Éponine asked, pulling off her dress with a wide grin.

"Get over here, you little menace!" He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around.

"I love you," she gasped out as his lips began covering every inch of her face.

"We have a very long time together, Éponine. What do you say we return to that night?"

"Which one?"

"Patria's night."

"Hmm…. No, I think I prefer Gavroche's. That one wasn't followed by separation, kidnapping, revolutions or amputation…. But I have a better idea."

"Oh?"

"Let's just make a new memory instead," she whispered, pulling him close.

"That does seem like a better idea."

"You start."

"Just so long as you never forget to complete me."

"Never." And she never did, nor did he. Not until the day she died, and he did, too, within mere minutes of the woman he loved.

_Drink with me to days gone by... Sing with me the songs we knew...  
>At the shrine of true love, raise your glass high. Let the wine of true love never run dry... If I die, I die with you!<em>

_FINIS_

* * *

><p>AN: I did it... I DID IT! YAAAAAAAAY!


End file.
